La luz al final del tunel
by Pandilla13
Summary: La vida de Riven da un gran cambio al conocer a Irelia pero... ¿que es lo que le espera después de esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno quiero aclarar que este es el primer Fic que subo aquí, ya eh escrito historias antes pero nunca las subo XD. Pero ahora ya me anime… Este Fic será de dos personajes de League of Legends, Irelia y Riven, si será yuri :3 y tendrá varios capítulos espero y les agrade...**

 **Pd: El fic a veces lo contara Riven y otras veces Irelia. (En este capítulo lo contara Riven)**

 **Riven e Irelia son propiedad de Riot Games, solo las tomo prestadas para mi Fic.**

 **Capítulo 1: Recuerdos (parte 1)**

…Hace tiempo que me exilie de Noxus, no hubiese soportado un minuto más en ese lugar tan sanguinario… Eh vagado por varias partes de Runaterra, se me han puestos obstáculos muy difíciles, enfrentamientos muy duros, y todo por ser una noxiana, supongo que es una reacción a esperar de la gente, los noxianos les hicimos mucho daño… pero yo solo trato de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, no creo lograrlo... Eso pensaba hasta ese día que la conocí, en esa batalla contra Yasuo donde casi moría y ella me salvo…

 **Flash Back***

 _*No puedo seguir luchando contra él, con mi condición moriré con cualquier ataque que me acerté, pero… ¿Por qué me preocupo? Si de todos modos la gente nunca me aceptara por ser de Noxus… ¿Debería dejar que me mate?*_

 _Yasuo se acercó rápido hacia mí y me golpeo con el mango de su katana en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo casi inconsciente, se acercó caminando despacio hacia mí y puso la punta de su katana cerca de mi rostro, con una sonrisa en su rostro me dijo- Este es el final de tu camino Riven, di adiós a tu vi…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque una extraña espada hirió el brazo con el que sostenía su katana, haciendo que se le cayera de la mano por el dolor, furioso volteo a ver hacia la dirección de donde vino la espada y grito-¡¿Quién te crees tú para entrometerte?! ¡Muéstrate! – una chica con armadura roja y blanca salió de entre los árboles, en eso la extraña espada comenzó a levitar y regreso a ella, volteo a ver a Yasuo y le dijo- No permitiré que mates a esa mujer, así que o te retiras o el que morirá este día serás tú- Voltee a ver a Yasuo, estaba furioso, pero decidió agarrar su katana e irse a través de los arboles sin decir nada, creo que se dio cuenta que no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, de pronto ella se me acerco y en cunclillas a lado mío comenzó a mirarme de pieza a cabeza, no dije nada porque sinceramente estaba casi inconsciente y no podía ni moverme, miro la marca de noxus que tenía en mi hombrera y dijo sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo- Una noxiana… - después de eso soltó un suspiro, no alcance a escuchar lo último que dijo porque ya había quedado por fin inconsciente..._

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, serán dos partes donde Riven nos cuenta el recuerdo de como conoció a Irelia, que paso después de que ella quedo inconsciente… lo contare en el siguiente cap. Si tienen alguna recomendación solo díganlo yo leeré sus comentarios :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estaba inspirada y como el primer capítulo fue corto, pues aquí les traigo la segunda parte ojala les guste :3**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo las tomo prestadas para mi fic.**

 **** Pensamiento**

 **-Dialogo**

 **Capítulo 2: Recuerdos (parte2)**

Continuación del Flash Back*

 _Cuando desperté pude notar que esta recostada en una manta gruesa, la habitación era pequeña y solo tenía unos cuantos muebles y cuadros colgados en la pared. Recordé lo que había pasado – esa mujer… ¿me ayudo aun siendo noxiana?- pensé que me dejaría morir, después de todo por su atuendo podría apostar que es de Jonia, tendría el motivo suficiente para no ayudarme. Entonces… ¿Por qué?_

 _La puerta de la habitación se abrió poco a poco… era ella, traía en sus manos un par de toallas, unas vendas y un jarro con agua, se percató de que estaba despierta y me pregunto- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dejo las cosas a un lado mío y espero por mi respuesta. –Riven- ya no me sentía tan mal hacia que pude responderle, tomo una toalla pequeña y la mojo un poco en el agua mientras me decía- Riven, voy a curar tus heridas a sí que quédate quieta un momento y no trates de pararte- levanto la sabana con la que estaba cubierta y quito las vendas de que cubrían mi abdomen, sinceramente yo no quería que me ayudara pero me sentía tan herida y adolorida que no podía ni mover una mano, así que hice caso a lo que me pidió. -¿Por qué una noxiana como tu peleaba con un samurái en los bosques de Jonia? ¿Por qué no estás en Noxus? ¿Acaso vienes a atacar Jonia?- Me miro a los ojos con enojo, pero no dejaba de limpiar las heridas que tenía, solté un leve suspiro y le respondí-No vengo a atacar a nadie, ni a nada, no pienso regresar nunca a Noxus y ese samurái me odia por tratar de evitar mi pasado, ¿eso responde tus dudas?- después de mi respuesta dejo de limpiar mis heridas y me pregunto- ¿Por qué te fuiste de Noxus?- limpio la toalla con agua, la voltee a ver esperen unos cuantos segundos y le respondí- Yo no quiero ya ser parte de un lugar tan sanguinario y detestable, que hacen cualquier cosa por ganar, yo tenía una visión diferente de ellos, pero en una batalla me di cuenta de cómo son en realidad, así que me auto-desterré, rompí mi espada para así olvidar mi pasado y hacer una nueva vida, pero es inútil la gente me mira de la misma manera que ve a los demás noxianos- me miro con un poco de tristeza mientras me levantaba con cuidado para quitarme mi hombrera-Debes de haber pasado por cosas muy duras, pero tomaste una muy buena decisión al alejarte de ese lugar- me dijo, logro quitarme mi hombrera y limpio las heridas que tenía ahí, yo solo me quede callada, ella era la primera persona en años que me ayuda, a pesar de ser noxiana, como me gustaría que la gente fuera como ella… Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo su voz diciéndome- Le he hablado de ti al consejo Jonio cuando estabas inconsciente, me pidieron que te vigilara mientras tanto, también que te sacara información sobre noxus pero por lo que me has contado no demás saber nada de ahí, tratare de convencerlos de que te dejen quedar aquí en Jonia- Me sorprendí al escuchar eso pero no podía aceptarlo, les traería muchos problemas, mucha gente me quiere muerta, así que le respondí- No, con que cures mis heridas es más que suficiente, yo les traería muchos problemas, te lo agradezco pero no- ella no me insistió pero me propuso – al menos quédate hasta que sanes- la mire un momento, su mirada de alguna forma me inspiraba relajación, me hacía sentir que no tenía problema alguno ni cargas, y sin pensarlo le respondí que sí, ella me dedico una sonrisa y tomando otra toalla me dijo- limpie la mayoría de tus heridas, enfrente de esta habitación hay un baño yo ya no puedo limpiar las otras heridas que tengas en tu cuerpo así que mejor te lo dejo a ti- me sentí un poco avergonzada al escuchar lo que dijo, así que solo tome la toalla y trate de no mirarla a la cara, ella se paró y despidiéndose de mi salió de la habitación…_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Al final de todo eso me quede en Jonia, me sentía tan a gusto a su lado que decidí quedar a defender Jonia a su lado, la considero una muy buena amiga, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si ella no hubiera aparecido…

 **Hasta aquí este otro capítulo, espero que las haya llamado la atención y lo sigan, tratare de hacer otro capítulo hoy y subirlo mañana o quien sabe y tal vez lo subo hoy también 6w6, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, criticas no a menos que sean constructivas XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 sé que tal vez no mucha gente lea mi fic pero bueno yo tengo paciencia infinita, en este capítulo Riven seguirá narrando la historia, solo que ahora es el presente de ella, ya no su recuerdo, sin más les dejo disfrutar del cap.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de** **Riot** **Games** **yo solo las tomo prestadas para mi fic.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?**

Irelia y yo vivimos en la misma casa, ya que es grande y tiene varias habitaciones. Yo estaba entrenando en el patio como siempre lo hago todas las mañanas. *Quiero volverme más fuerte para que cuando vuelva a enfrentarme con Yasuo sepa quién es la que manda ahora. Eh dominado un movimiento de aire con mi espada y eh aprendido muchos movimientos poderosos, podría apostar que hasta el mismo Darius me temería y lo vencería con una mano atada tras la espalda*

*Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es que Irelia ha estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente, la he visto muy distraída e incluso ha tenido muchos accidentes, como el de ayer mientras me servía té y se le cayó la tetera entera encima de mi… Eso sí que me dolió pero bueno ya paso, además me pidió disculpas. Tal vez debería de preguntarle si algo le paso, si eso hare…*

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que Irelia había salido también al patio y se había sentado a un lado mío, me volteo a ver y me pregunto-¿Por qué tan pensativa? Pensé que estarías entrenando como todas las mañanas- tomo un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba y lo acomodo tras su oreja, yo deje mi espada a un lado y dándome un leve masaje en el cuello le conteste- Estaba entrenando, pero me senté un rato para descansar- Irelia me sonrío y me contesto- Bueno supongo que todos merecemos un descanso y más tu- Solté un suspiro *¿Debería preguntarle ahora? ¿Qué tal y se molesta? No quiero hacerla enojar* De nuevo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz- ¿Qué tanto piensas Riven?- voltee a verla un poco exaltada y le conteste un poco insegura- No te vayas a enojar pero… ¿Por qué has estado muy distraída últimamente?- Inmediatamente desvió la mirada… *creo que si le molesto que le preguntara, bravo Riven* -Riven…- me dijo con un volumen de voz muy bajo que apenas y alcance a oír, voltee a mirarla con interés. – ¿Me dirás?- Trate de decirlo con toda la delicadeza del mundo, no quiero que se sienta hostigada ni nada parecido, se acercó un poco más a mí y me respondió- No quiero que vayas a pensar que es tonto, pero la verdad es que eh estado distraída porque…- se detuvo un momento, soltó un suspiro y miro al suelo- estoy sintiendo amor hacia alguien… y no puedo para de pensar sobre eso…- *¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? Eso es lo que tiene tan distraída a Irelia, pero ni siquiera sé lo que es…* -¿Riven?- Salí de nuevo de mis pensamientos y con un poco de pena le pregunte- Irelia disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Qué es amor?...- Me volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos *¿Acaso dije algo malo?* después su rostro cambio a un semblante triste, me tomo de la mano y me pregunto- ¿nunca te dieron amor en tu hogar, muestras de afecto o de cariño?- la verdad no entendía lo que me estaba preguntando *¿Cariño, afecto? Son palabras que no están en mi diccionario* así que solo le respondí con la verdad- En mi hogar lo único que me daban era un entrenamiento duro y nada más- ella apretó con un poco más de fuerza mi mano, se veía muy triste pero me pregunto- ¿Nunca te dieron un abrazo?- *definitivamente esto me está dejando muy confundida, no se de lo que me está hablando* así que le respondí con honestidad- Irelia no comprendo nada de lo que me estas preguntando…- cuando termine de decirlo Irelia se abalanzo sobre mí rodeándome con sus brazos el cuello, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler el perfume de su cabello, yo no supe cómo reaccionar *nadie en mi vida me había hecho esto, y si alguien lo hizo definitivamente no lo recuerdo… Pero se siente muy bien, esta calidez me hace sentir relajada, me hace sentir cosas que nunca en mi vida había sentido y que sería muy difícil de explicar… como si tuviera mariposas volando en mi estómago* Irelia se acercó a mi oído y me susurro-Esto Riven es un abrazo…- *¿Esto es un abrazo?... Como hubiera deseado que mi madre también me abrazara… Quiero responderle a su abrazo pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? Bueno solo imitare lo que ella hizo* Rodee su cuerpo con mis manos, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel ya que tenía descubierta su espalda *¿Esta bien? ¿Lo hice bien? ¿No le habrá molestado? Bueno a mí me gusta cómo se siente, lo más seguro es que ella piense lo mismo ¿o no?* Irelia no me dijo nada por lo que hice, pero yo aún tengo la duda de lo que es el amor *¿Le pregunto?* en eso Irelia me dijo- Riven, el amor es cuando una persona te atrae, no por su físico ni por su inteligencia, sino por la forma en que te trata. El amor es querer estar a su lado y no dejar que nadie la haga daño, porque es especial para ti y no te gustaría verlo sufrir… ¿me explique bien?- *¿Eso pasa cuando le tienes amor a alguien? Suena lindo…* -Si, ahora entiendo- Dejo de abrazarme y regreso a su lugar mientras me decía- Esa es la razón por la que estoy distraída, siento amor por alguien o en pocas palabras… estoy enamorada- sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un tenue rosado, la hacía ver tan frágil y delicada, pero de nuevo regreso la duda en mi *¿De quién está enamorada?* La mire a los ojos un momento…- Irelia, ¿Quién es aquella persona por la que sientes amor? – Ella se levantó y con una sonrisa en su rostro me contesto- No te lo puedo decir…- y se marchó…

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? -3- Espero que bien porque me esmere en este capítulo, ya comencé a escribir el otro, la verdad es que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente, y mucho menos dejarlos con la duda, es por eso que voy rápido ;v Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pd: Gracias por sus comentarios eso me anima más a seguir con la historia. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 ewe. Todavía narra aquí Riven, en su mayoría ella narrara pero eso no quita que Irelia también lo haga, bueno espero y disfruten este cap. c:**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo los tomo prestados**

 **Capítulo 4: La Batalla que me abrió los ojos.**

*Hace 3 días que trato de que Irelia me diga la verdad pero no entiendo por qué no me quiere decir de quien se ha enamorado, ¿acaso se enamoró de Yi? No creo que él sea su tipo ja ja ja, tal vez fue de Lee Sin… ojala no ese tipo aún me guarda rencor… Ah! Esto me está volviendo loca, mejor tomare una ducha y me iré a dormir tal vez así logre descansar un poco mi mente*

Tome las cosas que necesitaba, y salí de mi cuarto... y al abrir la puerta del baño choque con alguien y caí encima de él, cuando abrí los ojos… ¡había chocado con Irelia! *! Que torpe soy¡ ¡¿Por qué no toque la puerta antes?!* Me percaté de que Irelia estaba en toalla…-¡D-discúlpame! Perdón en serio, yo no lo hice a propósito… ¡Que torpe soy! ¡En seri…- no pude seguir hablando porque Irelia me tapo la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía la toalla para que no se le cayera *¿Qué es esto? ¿De nuevo las mariposas en el estómago? ¿Qué significa…?*-Riven… si querías verme desnuda tan solo me lo hubieras dicho y ya, no era necesario que entraras así y te aventaras sobre mí- …al menos no esta enoja…¡¿Espera que?! – NO Irelia !No es lo que tú crees! ¡Yo solo venía a tomar un ba…!- de nuevo me volvió a tapar la boca y me contesto- Es broma Riven ja ja ja ja, pero podrías levantarte me siento un poco incomoda así- me levante inmediatamente y la ayude a levantarse también- En serio perdón no era mi intención- Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa y me contesto- No te preocupes- me dedico otra sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación. Me metí al baño, cerré la puerta y me mire al espejo *Tengo la cara completamente colorada, mi pulso se aceleró… ¿Qué significa? Mejor me relajo, debe ser por el susto y la vergüenza* Me metí a la tina y cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

...

Al día siguiente al despertar aún seguía pensando en lo sucedido en el baño *Vamos Riven deja de pensar en eso, ya quedo en el pasado* Me levante de mi cama, la arregle y me cambie de ropa para ir a entrenar al patio. Salí de mi habitación, se supone que debería de desayunar algo primero pero hoy no tengo apetito de nada, así que tome mi espada y Salí a entrenar como siempre – Que extraño hoy no vi a Irelia en la cocina, ¿habrá salido temprano? Tal vez la llamaron del consejo o algo así- comencé a practicar mi equilibrio con la espada pero… las imágenes de ayer no dejan de rondar por mi cabeza… -Joder- perdí el equilibrio y caí en el pasto- creo que no es un buen día para entrenar…- me rasque la cabeza y me recosté en el pasto, me quede mirando un rato el cielo, hasta que escuche a alguien venir corriendo hacia mí, reaccione y me levante rápido tomando mi espada… solo era…¿un mensajero del consejo? Se me acerco y me dijo agitado- ¡Señorita Riven! ¡El consejo la necesita!- a lo cual le respondí rápidamente- ¿Qué pasa?- el hombre tomando aire me respondió- ¡Es por la señorita Irelia, el consejo la llamo temprano por que unos noxianos estaba causando disturbios en el pueblo pero ya pasaron más de 2 horas y ella no ha vuelto aún se supone que ya debería haber acabado con ellos, el consejo está preocupado!- Me preocupe de inmediato-¡Rápido dime a donde fue!- en cuanto me nombro el lugar salí lo más rápido posible para allá *¿Qué le habrá pasado a Irelia? Solo espero que se encuentre bien*….

…..

Llegue al lugar, hay mucha gente rodeando un lugar, me acerque para ver que era…. Eran unos noxianos, estaban inconscientes o tal vez muertos en el piso *¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? Además, ¿Dónde está Irelia?* Me acerque a una señora que traía un niño en brazos llorando y le pregunte-Disculpe ¿Qué paso aquí?- La señora me miro con preocupación y me respondió- Unos noxianos estaba atacando el pueblo, eran como 20, unos hombres fueron a pedir ayuda al consejo, entonces llego aquí la señorita Irelia, les estaba dando una buena lección pero uno de los noxianos le disparo un dardo en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente, 5 soldados noxianos se la llevaron al bosque no pudimos hacer nada por ella nos amenazaron…- La señora comenzó a llorar… Yo estaba totalmente preocupada así que salí lo más rápido que podía al bosque… busque como loca por todo el bosque… hasta que los encontré. Encontré su campamento *esos estúpidos… los hare pagar*.

Me subí a un árbol, tratando de no hacer ruido, podía escuchar todo lo que decían, pero uno dijo algo que me alarmo… -¡Hey! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la tipa de la armadura?- otro soldado le respondió –Yo que sé, ¿Ya guardaste la espada esa?- el otro le grito- si ya la guarde- se paró, se acercó a una casa de campaña y mientras la abría pregunto- ¿Me puedo divertir un rato?- ahí estaba Irelia *Maldito bastardo, tu muerte será más dolorosa* otro soldado le respondió que hiciera lo que quiera, y el otro se metió en la casa de campaña cerrándola por dentro… Estaba furiosa así que reaccione y me abalance contra la cuatro soldados que estaba afuera, no les deje tiempo ni para decir sus últimas y cayeron muertos a mis pies, me acerque a la casa de campaña y la desgarre con mi espada, ahí estaba el último soldado semi-desnudo frente a Irelia, rogándome para que no lo matara, pero mis oídos se hicieron sordos y acabe con su vida en menos de un segundo… tome a Irelia y la puso sobre mi espalda, busque su espada y también me la lleve, pero arrastrándola con un lazo.

Se me dificulto un poco el camino ya que había muchas piedras y árboles que se ponían como obstáculo, pero eso no me importaba, solo me importaba que Irelia se encontrara bien, tenía la necesidad de protegerla, no hubiera soportado que la hubieran lastimado de tal manera… En el camino recordé lo que Irelia me había contado sobre el amor… *Es lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora… eso significa que… ¿me he enamorado de Irelia? Para que negarlo, la verdad es que la quiero demasiado… Pero ella quiere a otra persona.* - Malditas emociones-….*Además si le digo tal vez piense que estoy loca y me rechacé…* -Este secreto lo guardare solo para mí-

 **Que les parece les gusto o no? Recuerdo de nuevo si tienen recomendaciones déjenme un comentario bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, aquí vegetta777 en un nuevo gameplay… esperen .-. khe XD no, aquí pandilla con otro capítulo más :v sus reviews me dan animos para seguirla ewe Gracias :3 en este capítulo unas partes las narrara Irelia y otras Riven, espero les guste…**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capítulo 5: Lo que yo quería escuchar…**

 **Narra Riven:** Logre por fin llegar al pueblo, Irelia sigue dormida, solo espero que no haya tenido ningún tipo de veneno ese dardo, me acerque a unos aldeanos y les pedí ayuda, me estaba muriendo de cansancio.

La espada de Irelia estaba muy pesada, con el peso de la mía y el peso de Irelia fue como un camino de tortura para mi espalda, pero lo tomare como el entrenamiento que no tuve en la mañana…Pero sobre todo eso, estoy realmente aliviada, llegue justo a tiempo para salvarla mi mente me estaba comiendo viva cuando no encontraba a esos soldados ¿Qué cosas ruines le están haciendo a Irelia? Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento…Tuve mucha suerte al llegar antes.

Unos aldeanos me ayudaron a llevar la espada de Irelia y la mía a nuestra casa, quisieron ayudarme a llevar también a Irelia pero me negué, decidí llevarla aun yo en mi espalda aunque tuviera un dolor infernal en ella… Ya no iba a separarme más de ella, no pienso dejar que le hagan daño… No ya no.

…

Por fin llegamos a la casa, les agradecí a los aldeanos por la ayuda, literalmente me quitaron un peso de encima, como agradecimiento también les di unas monedas, de todos modos yo no gasto mucho.

Entre a la casa con Irelia aun sobre mí, sentí como su largo y suave cabello tocaba mi cuello al caminar a su habitación, es mucho más suave que la seda más fina… Llegue por fin a su habitación, abrí la puerta con delicadeza para no hacer ruido, al entrar sentí como si hubiese entrado a un campo de flores, olía tan bien como ella, las paredes solo estaban adornadas por unos cuantos retratos en ellos se veían paisajes de Jonia…

Me acerque a su futón, quite la manta que lo cubría y recosté a Irelia en el con toda la delicadeza del mundo, la tape con la manta mientras miraba detalladamente cada rasgo de su rostro, es tan bella, tan hermosa, se ve tan delicada como una rosa…

Me quede mirando un momento sus labios… son tan provocativos… me están incitando a besarlos… ¡No! No puedo hacer eso…Pero ¿Y si el destino me mando esta única oportunidad? Sería malo desaprovecharla ¿no?... Cuando Irelia me conto sobre los besos, me dijo que era importante dar el primero con alguien que realmente quisiera… ¿Entonces debería dárselo? Basta Riven no puedes hacer eso, le quitaría a Irelia su primer beso… Lo mejor sería dejarla descansar y retirarme… ¡No puedo sopórtalo! Por lo menos le daré uno en la mejilla.

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento brusco… la bese… su mejilla es tan suave como un algodón de azúcar, podía oler perfectamente el perfume de su cabello, como una droga para mi… poco a poco deje de sentir esa suavidad en mis labios… ella aún seguía dormida, me levante despacio y la mire un momento más…-¿Por qué no puedes ser solo mía?- fue lo último que dije antes de retirarme de su habitación…

…..

 **Narra Irelia:** Hoy desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ayer, solo que estaba peleando con unos noxianos luego sentí un ligero dolor en mi cuello y de ahí en más mi mente esta en blanco… Le preguntare a Riven…

Justo cuando iba a levantarme, ella entro a mi habitación, traía una bandeja con comida, y tenía manchas de harina por toda la ropa, hasta en el cabello, se me quede mirando por un momento y dejando rápidamente la bandeja se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome y gritando- _¡qué bueno que ya has despertado Irelia me tenías preocupada¡-_ Le respondí el abrazo, podía oler la mezcla entre harina y shampoo en su cabello, adoro tenerla así entre mis brazos, sentir su calor, me hace sentir tranquilidad estar a su lado…

Me separe un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara, la tenía cubierta de harina la hacía ver tan linda y tierna, entonces le pregunte –Riven ¿Qué me paso ayer? Me miro y su rostro cambio a tristeza y con la voz entre cortada me conto todo lo que paso…

Cuando termino de contarme… sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sin pensarlo abrace fuertemente a Riven, recargue mi rostro en su hombro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que tenía – Perdóname Riven, no quería molestarte tan temprano, y cuando estaba allá me confié de más… Perdón…- no pude seguir hablando sentía como un nudo en la garganta, no quería molestar a Riven y resulto mucho peor… así nunca se fijara en mi…

Sentí como Riven se separaba lentamente de mí, con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla derecha- _Irelia, no tienes por qué pedir perdón, eres alguien especial para mí, y no pienso dejar que nadie en el mundo te haga daño, no me importa si pago con mi vida en el intento, lo único que me importa es que estés bien…-_ mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo, sus ojos me inspiraban amor y cariño, algo que nunca vi en ella, cada vez más me perdía en esos hermosos ojos color rubí… mi mirada bajo hacia sus labios, muero de ganas por besarlos, saber que tan suaves y deliciosos son… No pude soportarlo más y sin pensar la tome de sus mejillas y la bese en los labios… pude sentir la suavidad de ellos, y el sabor a harina que tenían…pude sentir como Riven me correspondía, eso me alegro tanto que comencé a llorar de felicidad. Deje de sentir la suavidad de sus labios e hicimos contacto visual por unos segundos y entonces ella rompió el silencio- _Te… ¡Te quiero Irelia!-_ su rostro cambio a un tono carmesí, por impulso la volví a abrazar y con mucha felicidad le susurre- Yo también te quiero Riven- pude sentir como ella me abrazaba con fuerza pero a la vez con todo el cariño del mundo… No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pensé que ella solo me veía como una compañera de trabajo o una amiga, pero ahora que se la verdad y ella también, no pienso alejarme nunca más de ella.

Su " _te quiero"_ era la que yo exactamente quería escuchar…

 **Que tal? Que les parecio, trate de tomar en cuenta las recomendaciones que me hicieron, espero les haya gustado y los veo en el proxmo cap :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya estoy de regreso de nuevo con un nuevo cap. Creo que está muy cursi, pero así está lindo :3**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capítulo 6: Un festival casi perfecto…**

 **Narra Irelia:** Mire a Riven de nuevo a los ojos, estaba sonriendo de una manera tan linda, luego vi en el estado que estaba, toda llena de harina y comida, lo cual causo que soltara unas cuantas carcajadas…- _¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?-_ le dedique una sonrisa inocente mientras buscaba un trapo- La verdad es que estas llena de comida y harina por todas partes- limpie su rostro con cuidado, pude notar que estaba nerviosa así que trate de decir algo para calmarla-Tranquila no te voy a comer- ella me miro a los ojos y con voz temblorosa me respondió- _no es eso… solo que…-_ se quedó callada- ¿Solo qué…? Riven- bajo la mirada y pasando saliva me respondió- _¿Está bien que nos queramos? Digo… somos dos mujeres…-_ con mi mano tome una de sus mejillas y me fui acercando mas a su rostro, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios le respondí- A mi no me importa si está bien o no, yo solo sé que te quiero y que quiero estar siempre a tu lado- Riven se abalanzo nuevamente sobre mi abrazando con más fuerza y cariño… Soy tan feliz.

 **Narra Riven:** Simplemente no podía creerlo. De quien está enamorada Irelia ¡soy yo! Son tantas emociones que nunca había sentido… ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Estaba tan feliz que me abalance sobre Irelia de nuevo- **Irelia no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras-** le dije mientras la seguía abrazando.

- _¿Te gustaría festejarlo?-_ la voltee a ver a los ojos nuevamente y algo confundida le pregunte- **¿Festejarlo?-** deje de abrazarla por un momento para poner atención a lo que me iba a decir- _Hoy se hará un festival en la Plaza central de Jonia, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Sirve de que festejamos y nos relajamos un poco-_ al terminar de contarme me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y espero por mi respuesta- **No puedo decirte que no a ti ni mucho menos a tu hermosa sonrisa-** volvió a sonreírme de la misma manera mientras se paraba para tomar el plato con comida que le había traído- _veamos que tal esta su comida chef-_ dicho eso tomo la cuchara y probo un poco, sinceramente estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había cocinado antes.

Irelia me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro muy diferente a la de antes- _Riven… Recuérdame que debo enseñarte a cocinar… aunque no esta tan mal para ser tu primera vez cocinando ja ja ja-_ me acerque a ella- **Déjame probarlo-** me dio la cuchara y el plato, y antes de probar una cucharada le dije- **No creo que este tan mal-** ella simplemente se rio y espero a que comiera de la cuchara. Metí la cuchara en mi boca…*¡DIOS QUE HORRIBLE ESTA ESTO!* y salí corriendo a toda velocidad de su habitación para escupirla en el baño…

… **..**

Estaba parada en la entrada esperando a que Irelia terminara de arreglarse, yo estaba vestida con un kimono negro que Irelia me había prestado, dijo que era de su padre y lo usaba solamente para este festival en especial. El kimono venía con bordados verdes de hojas y una cinta verde alrededor de la cintura, además era muy cómodo.

Sentía que la puerta de la entrada se abría, me voltee… Irelia estaba más hermosa que nunca, tenía un hermoso kimono rojo bordado con flores blancas, y su cabello estaba atado con un lazo blanco y lo traía de lado, podía sentir el olor de su perfume, se veía tan perfecta…No podía parar de mirarla…- _¿Q-que te parece?-_ le dedique una sonrisa- **Te ves hermosa-** Su rostro cambio a tono carmesí- _Tu también te ves muy bien-_ me contesto con tono avergonzado *Tan linda…* Le extendí mi mano-¿ **Nos vamos?-** tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos - _Si-_ y partimos hacia la plaza central de Jonia.

 **...**

 **Narra Irelia:** Vi la cara de impresión de Riven al llegar, se le veía tan feliz, supongo que en Noxus no hacen este tipo de cosas- **¿Te gusta?-** ella me volteo a ver y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me contesto- _¡Es impresionante! Mira todas esas luces de colores, los puestos, el santuario se ve hermoso con todas decoraciones…-_ Sus ojos al contarme todo eso tenían un brillo único, que tristeza que ella no pudiese disfrutar de este tipo de cosas en su infancia…- **Yo te mostrare todo lo que se hace en un festival jonio Riven veras que te divertirás mucho, primero debemos ir a dar gracias al santuario-** ella tomo mi mano y volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos- _Guíame Irelia-_ yo simplemente le dedique una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al santuario.

Llegamos al santuario, le mostré a Riven como pedir gracias. Pude alcanzar a escuchar que pedía gracias porque yo estaba a su lado, me pareció algo tan tierno y lindo.

Terminamos de dar gracias y nos dirigimos observar que había en cada puesto, Riven quiso intentar ganar un peluche para mí en un juego de aros, sorprendentemente lo logro al primer intento, el dueño del puesto le dio un panda pequeño de peluche, me volteo a ver con una sonrisa- _Ten es para ti-_ lo tome de sus manos, es tan linda y detallista, me enamoro cada vez mas de ella…

Compramos un poco de comida en un puesto, a ella parecía encantarle ya que se había comido dos platos enteros, después de eso seguimos caminando y un puesto llamo su atención, me dijo que la esperara un momento y así hice. Tardo unos 5 minutos, y luego regreso con un papelito en la mano- **¿Qué es eso?-** le pregunte con curiosidad, ella solo volteo a verme con una sonrisa, me tomo de la mano- _Ven sígueme-._ Caminamos unos minutos, ella me llevo a una banca alejada de toda la multitud, donde se podían observar perfectamente los fuegos artificiales, se sentó a mi lado y sacando su papelito me dijo- _Irelia en ese puesto me dieron este papel, léelo-_ me mostro el papel, decía "Acabas de encontrar al amor de tu vida" – _Dime Irelia, ¿Qué opinas de ese papel? Yo pienso…que está diciendo la verdad-_ La voltee a ver a los ojos, tenía el semblante lleno de seguridad- **Riven, este papel no se equivoca en nada-** ella se fue acercando poco a poco, los fuegos artificiales se escuchaban y brillaban en el cielo, Riven estaba a punto de besarme… Se escuchó un fuerte impacto y una pantalla de humo nos rodeó a Riven y a mí. Ella se alteró, y grito al aire- _¡¿Quién es?! Muéstrate-_ yo también me altere un poco pero no grite nada… Entre el humo se alcanzaban a divisar tres hombres de bata encapuchados uno de ellos se acercó más y nos dijo- _Riven… Irelia… llego la hora de ir de vuelta al Instituto de Guerra-…._

 **¿Qué les pareció? *-* me esmere más en este cap, a partir de este cap en adelante las cosas se pondrán interesantes ewer los veo en el siguiente cap 3 gracias por sus comentarios, por cierto a mí también me gustaría un Skin de Riven cocinera X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro cap más sinceramente me agarro la inspiración y pues decidí escribirlo :3 también para que no se queden con la duda, en serios sus reviews me animan mucho.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games, yo solo los tomo prestados**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿El sol y la luna?...**

 **Narra Riven:** Uno de los hombres encapuchados se acercó y nos dijo- _Riven…Irelia…Llego la hora de ir de vuelta al Instituto de Guerra-_ *El instituto de guerra… hace tiempo que no me llamaban*- **¿Justamente ahora?-** el hombre saco dos gemas moradas de un saco y mientras nos las daba nos dijo- _Se les necesita a todos los campeones lo antes posible…Cuando nos retiremos rompan las gemas aparecerán en la entrada del Instituto, nos vemos-_ Al terminar de decir eso desaparecieron.

Voltee a ver a Irelia, su cara era de enojo- **¿Qué tienes Irelia?-** ella agacho la mirada y me contesto- _Arruinaron nuestra noche…-_ la tome con mi mano de la mejilla, acariciándola suavemente me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro, pude sentir como ella me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, así que yo la tome por la cintura y la bese con ternura y cariño, sus labios son tan suaves, tan deliciosos, podría estar así todo el día y nunca me cansaría…

Deje de sentir sus suaves labios, pero escuche su hermosa voz diciéndome- _Te quiero Riven…-_ La abrace con cariño y le susurre al oído- **Yo mucho más Irelia** \- nos quedamos así unos momentos, pero luego las dos recordamos lo de las gemas- _¿Deberíamos romperlas ahora?-_ y yo le respondí- **Supongo que sí, dijeron que nos necesitaban-** ella tomo su gema y volteándome a ver me pregunto- ¿ _Estas lista?-_ Tome la mía también y le conteste- **Si, vamos-** dicho eso contamos hasta tres y juntas aventamos las gemas al piso rompiéndolas por completo. Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo si iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y el de Irelia también…

… **..**

Me sentía un poco mareada pero pude notar que esta frente a la entrada del Instituto de Guerra y que traía mi ropa de diario, la mayoría de los campeones se encontraban ahí, unos que ya conocía, pero otros que no había visto nunca…

También note que Irelia no estaba junto a mi *Iré a buscarla* pensé mientras caminaba entre la multitud… no prestaba mucho atención en el camino…*Solo quiero encontrar a Ire…* Había chocado con alguien que también estaba caminando, me había golpeado en la cabeza *¡que dolor!* me toque el lugar afectado y luego escuche una voz- _¡Disculpa! no veía por donde iba ¿Te encuentras bien?-_ cuando voltea a ver, mire que era una chica de cabellos rosados, traía una especie de marca en su mejilla izquierda, y sus manos eran gigantes y de metal, vestía muy raro…

- **Estoy bien, no te preocupes, yo tampoco prestaba atención al camino-** le conteste después de terminar de levantarme, ella se me quedo mirando un momento y después con una sonrisa grande en su rostro me dijo- _Soy nueva aquí, mi nombre es Vi ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-_ *¿Vi? Que nombre más raro* - **Yo me llamo Riven** \- ella se quedó pensativa un momento y luego me contesto- _Mucho gusto Riven. Por cierto estoy buscando a alguien, ¿de casualidad no has visto a alguna chica de sombrero gigantesco?-_ debe estar hablando de Caitlyn, no la conozco mucho pero ella es la única que utiliza un sombrero tan grande…Ahora entiendo por qué su ropa es tan extraña, viene de Piltover- **Se de quien hablas, su sombrero destaca mucho, pero no la he visto-** ella se empezó a reír y me dijo entre carcajadas-¡ _Pensé que era la única que pensaba que su sombrero es un poco exage…!-_ Algo le había golpeado la cabeza… era Caitlyn- _¡Vi! Deja ya de burlarte de mí sombrero-_ Empezaron a discutir, así que yo camine por un lado y me fui de ahí.

Seguí buscando a Irelia entre la multitud, pero entonces se escuchó un anuncio desde la puerta del Instituto – _Bienvenidos sean campeones de todo Runaterra, los invocadores quieren mejorar sus habilidades, es por eso que lo hemos traído de nuevo al Instituto de Guerra, al entrar sus habitaciones serán asignadas por ayudantes míos, por favor disfruten su estancia en el instituto y aprovéchenla al máximo-_ dicho eso desapareció y las puertas del Instituto se abrieron.

Yo espere a que los demás campeones se metieran a ver si lograba encontrar a Irelia, tal vez ella tuvo la misma idea… Pero la única persona que se esperó al último fue…Leona.

Se percató de que estaba ahí y se fue acercando a mí - _¡Hola Riven cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces esperando aun aquí afuera?_ \- Leona sí que brilla, ahora entiendo por qué dicen que no la vean directamente por mucho tiempo, entre cerré un poco los ojos y le conteste- **Estaba buscando a alguien, pero al parecer ya entro… ¿Y tú que haces todavía aquí?-** Su brillo bajo, se le notaba desanimada, y con pocos ánimos me respondió- _También estaba buscando a una persona, pero es difícil porque solo me está evitando…Pero bueno, mejor entremos-._

Seguí a Leona y al entrar un tipo encapuchado no dio una llave a cada una, la llave tenía un colgante con un numero - _¿Qué numero te toco Riven?-_ Revise mi colgante…- **El 137-** Leona sonrió y me dijo- _El mío es el 136, supongo que los fueron repartiendo como fueron entrando, al menos me toco con alguien conocido-._

El encapuchado de la puerta nos dio indicaciones de que fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones ya que era tarde y eso hicimos.

- _¿No se te hizo un poco repentino todo esto?-_ puse media sonrisa y le conteste- **La verdad es que si, llegaron a interrumpir justo el momento más preciado que tenía-** Leona me volteo a ver con curiosidad y con una sonrisilla me pregunto- _¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?-_ Yo la voltee a ver con una sonrisa, la verdad es que confiaba en Leona, me había protegido muchas veces en la grieta y aparte es una muy buena persona, así que en el camino a nuestras habitaciones le conté todo.

 _-¡Eso es muy lindo Riven! Que buena suerte tienes…No como yo ja-_ bajo su mirada y se quedó callada- **¿Por qué dices eso Leona? ¿Sera que acaso te enamoraste de Pantheon y él te rechazo?-** levanto su mirada y con una sonrisa forzada me contesto- _Casi le atinas, solo que no es Pantheon…-_ Me quede sorprendida, si no es Pantheon, ¿entonces quién es?- **Entonces ¿Quién es?-** cuando le pregunte, Leona miro al frente y se quedó parada, voltee a ver también al frente y estaba una chica de cabellos blancos, piel realmente blanca, tenía una extraña marca en la frente, su semblante era frio y serio… Leona se le quedo mirando un momento y grito- _¡Diana! Necesito hablar contigo-_ aquella chica solo paso por a un lado de nosotras como si no estuviéramos ahí, Leona la tomo por la muñeca y volvió a gritarle- _¡¿Por qué me ignoras?!-_ La verdad yo me sentía muy incómoda ya que hubo un gran silencio, la otra chica solo miro a los ojos a Leona y le respondió- Suéltame…- Leona no la soltó- _No te soltare hasta que me dejes hablar contigo-_ la chica solo se limitó a decir- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, déjame en paz… ¡Te odio!- se jaloneo, se libró de la mano de Leona y se marchó.

Leona se quedó sentada en el piso con la mirada en el suelo, me acerque a ella y le pregunte- **Leona… ¿Estas bien?-** me volteo a ver, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y con voz temblorosa me contesto- _De ella estoy enamorada Riven…-_

 **TnT Hasta aquí este capítulo nenes… pobre Leona pero bueno así va la historia, luego a ver qué pasa, gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho! Hasta el próximo Cap!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Aquí con otro capítulo más para complacer a los lectores :3 Tal vez sean cortos pero sé que les gusta ewe**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capítulo 8: Sorpresas, sorpresas y más sorpresas…**

 **Narra Riven:** Leona seguía llorando en el piso, yo trataba de calmarla pero era inútil ella seguía igual. Tome su brazo y lo paso por mi cuello para asi poder llevarla a su habitación ya que ella no quería pararse.

Llegamos a su habitación y le pedí la llave, estaba tan desanimada que hasta le costaba levantar la mano para darme la llave, la tome de su mano y abrí la puerta. Leona se dejó caer de cara sobre la cama- _Que pena que me veas de esta manera Riven, pero gracias, ya te puedes ir, nos vemos mañana…-_ Mire a Leona con tristeza e me imagine a mí en esa misma situación si Irelia me hubiera rechazado- **Esta bien Leona no fue nada, nos vemos mañana-** Salí de su habitación cerré la puerta con cuidado.

Mi habitación estaba justo enfrente de la de Leona, saque la llave que me habían dado y abrí la puerta. La habitación era muy espaciosa, muy moderna para mis gustos, completamente blanca, sin ningún cuadro colgado, solo había dos mesitas de noche, la cama, una ventana y un armario gigantesco, este lo abrí para revisarlo, y ahí estaba mi espada y bastante ropa extraña *A veces los del Instituto sorprenden… pero esto asusta*.

Cerré el armario y me acosté en la cama mirando al techo –Irelia ¿Dónde estarás? En estos momentos me gustaría tenerte aquí a mi lado…- Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos…

… **.**

Una luz me molesto en los parpados así que los fui abriendo poco a poco, las cortinas de la ventana se habían abierto, el sol aun no salía completamente pero ya era de día. Me levante de la cama, abri el armario para ver que ropa podía ponerme…No mucha de esta ropa me agrada, pero no puedo usar la misma ropa diario –Veamos que podría ponerme…- Tome una camisa blanca con mangas largas de color negro y un pantalón verde oscuro…-Bueno al menos es cómoda…- La verdad no era muy de mi gusto pero que puedo hacer…

Salí de mi habitación y choque de nuevo con alguien – _Esta vez sí fue tu culpa ja ja ja-_ Era chica de cabello rosado de anoche, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... a…si Vi – **Disculpa, salí con prisa y no me fije si alguien venia-** sonreí levemente, ella estaba vestida con una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones negros- _¿Ibas al comedor?-_ Me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me rasque la nuca y le conteste- **Primero iba a pasar por una amiga…-** ella me miro por un momento y luego me contesto- _Y ¿Te puedo acompañar? Es que anoche Cait se enojó conmigo y no me quiere ver por un rato, además no quiero estar sola-_ ella dio media sonrisa y espero a que le contestara, bueno no estaría mal hacer otra amiga aparte de Leona- **Claro, puedes acompañarnos-** su mirada se ilumino de nuevo - _¿En qué habitación esta tu amiga?-_ señale la habitación de enfrente, ella comenzó a reírse y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- _Bueno llámala yo te espero aquí en tu puerta ja ja ja-_

Me acerque a la puerta de la habitación de Leona y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abre…- **A Leona estaba a punto de tocar tu puerta-** Leona aún se veía desanimada, estaba vestida con un suéter blanco y un pantalón gris, algo sencillo- _Lo pude notar-_ Pobre aún se ve muy mal, le presentare a Vi- **A Leona ella es Vi-** Señale a Vi que estaba detrás de mí- **nos va acompañar al comedor también-** Vi se le acerco y extendiendo su mano le dijo- Mucho gusto Leona, espero llevarme bien contigo también- Leona levanto la mirada y le dio la mano a Vi mientras le contesto- _Igualmente Vi-._

Después de eso nos fuimos por el pasillo platicando un poco mientras llegábamos al comedor.

Al llegar busque una mesa con la mirada, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver en una de ellas a Caitlyn, Diana y Irelia, estaban almorzando juntas. También Vi y Leona se habían dado cuenta de eso.

En eso Irelia y yo hicimos contacto visual…Irelia salto del lugar donde estaba sentada y vino corriendo hacia mí. Cuando llego a donde yo estaba se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso en la boca, yo le correspondí sin renegar a su abrazo y beso.

Dejo de besarme y me dijo- _Te extrañe demasiado Riven-_ Le sonreí cálidamente y le conteste- **Yo te extrañe mucho más Irelia-** la volví a abrazar con fuerza. Entonces una voz nos interrumpió- ¡Hey! Riven estamos aquí, eso lo puedes hacer en la noche jajaja – Vi me dio pequeños codazos en el hombro, mientras se burlaba asi que en forma de venganza le conteste- **Ya quisieras poder hacer esto con Caitl…-** Vi me tapo la boca con una de sus manos-Mucha información Riven, ¿Por qué no mejor nos presentas?- Voltea a ver de nuevo a Irelia, su cara era de confusión – **Disculpa Irelia, ellas son Vi y Leona-** Irelia las saludo con gusto y después nos preguntó- _¿Quieren acompañarnos? En nuestra mesa aún hay espacio-_ Respondí sin pensar- **Claro-.**

Olvide por completo que en la mesa estaban Caitlyn y Diana, pero a Vi no pareció importarle, ya que nos dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando?! Vayamos a sentarnos para comer- por otra parte Leona no se veía muy segura si ir o no, pero al final nos siguió.

Llegamos a la mesa, Vi se sentó a un lado de Caitlyn, yo me senté al lado izquierdo de Irelia y Leona se sentó al lado izquierdo mío, Diana estaba sentada a un lado de Caitlyn también.

En cuanto nos sentamos aparecieron en la mesa los platillos con comida Irelia me sonrio y me dijo- _Me gusta como se te ve esa ropa-_ yo no me había fijado en la ropa que traía ella, era un pantalón corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta de tirantes roja *Me gusta como se ve con su armadura pero con esta ropa que lleva se ven tan sensual…DEMONIOS ¡Riven deja de pervertir!*- **Tu también te ves muy bien-.**

Vi y Caitlyn comenzaron poco a poco a hablarse de nuevo, pero Leona y Diana se veían incomodas *Yo me sentiría igual si me hubiera pasado lo que anoche le paso a Leona *

Vi volvió a hablar- Escuche por ahí, que hoy en la noche harán una fiesta en el bar del instituto por el regreso de los campeones a la Grieta, ¿Les gustaría ir?- La verdad yo no me llevo muy bien con el alcohol, es algo que no puedo controlar. Irelia fue la primera en contestar- _Yo opino que sería divertido-_ a bueno si Irelia quiero ir yo también iré- **Entonces si iré-.** Caitlyn también respondió- _Yo tengo que ir a fuerzas, si yo no voy Vi se descontrolara-_ Vi se comenzó a reír- Esas son excusas Cait, es obvio que se controlarme, solo quieres pasar una noche diversión…- Vi Volteo a ver a Leona, seguía muy deprimida, y le pregunto -¿Y tú Leona? ¿Iras?- Leona levanto la mirada y con pocas ganas respondió - No lo sé…- Logre darme cuenta de que Irelia le estaba haciendo unas extrañas señas a Diana, pude notar que trago con nerviosismo saliva y dijo en voz alta- _Yo si iré-_ esto sí que me sorprendió y no solo a mí, también a Vi y a Leona, Diana se paró de la mesa y antes de irse dijo- _¡No se te ocurra faltar Leona!-_ VI, Leona y yo quedamos impactadas, ¿por qué sucedió esto tan de repente?...

 **Flash Back***

 **(Narra Irelia)**

Aparecí frente al Instituto de Guerra, la mayoría de los campeones se encontraban ahí, pero Riven ya no estaba a mi lado - **Que mala suerte…-** Iré a buscarla… Mientras caminaba vi que Caitlyn estaba peleando con una chica alta de cabellos rosados, luego esta se fue… Me acerque a Caitlyn- **Hola Caitlyn, ¿no has visto pasar a Riven por aquí?-** ella me saludo y me contesto- _De hecho hace unos cuantos minutos estaba aquí pero se fue, si gustas te ayudo a buscarla-_ Le sonreí, acepte su ayuda y las dos comenzamos a buscar a Riven.

De pronto dieron un anuncio en la entrada del Instituto, teníamos que entrar a que nos repartieran habitaciones…Una chica de cabellos blancos y armadura gris se acercó a nosotras-Disculpen, ¿podrían ayudarme? Soy nueva aquí y no sé muy bien que es lo que debo hacer- Su mirada era tan fría y seria…Caitlyn le respondió en seguida- _Claro, tú debes ser la elegida de la Luna ¿verdad?-_ Volteo a ver a Caitlyn con más frialdad en sus ojos- Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Caitlyn rio un poco y le contesto- _Bueno soy la detective número 1 en Piltover, investigo de todo, sé que te llamas Diana, sé que tienes problemas con los Solaris, y más con una personita en especial, Leona-_ el semblante de aquella chica no cambio en nada pero respondió algo que me sorprendió- Supongo que estas en lo cierto…pero no en todo…- Caitlyn se interesó más en ella, y en saber su historia, y supongo que en alguno que otro secreto.

Entramos al instituto, nos dieron las llaves y en el camino Caitlyn comenzó a acosar a Diana con preguntas- _Diana ¿Odias a Leona?-_ Diana no la volteó a ver a la cara, simplemente respondió -¿Qué no es obvio? Ella es una Solari y yo una lunari, odiarnos es nuestro destino- Caitlyn refunfuño- _Me estas mintiendo-_ Diana siguió sin darle la cara a Caitlyn-¡¿Por qué dices eso?! Estoy diciendo la verdad- Caitlyn soltó un bufido y le contesto- _Mentirme no te llevara a ninguna parte-_ Diana en tono molesto volteo a verla y le pregunto-¡¿Por qué piensas que estoy mintiendo?!- Caitlyn sonrió y mientras se acomodaba su enorme sombrero le respondió- _Lo sé por qué no me estas mirando a la cara cuando me respondes-…_

Después de un rato Caitlyn mágicamente logro sacarle la información a Diana, realmente Diana no odia a Leona, de hecho le conto que de niñas Leona y ella eran inseparables, y Diana la quiere con todo el corazón, pero su orgullo la detiene… Con todo esto olvide buscar a Riven, pero Caitlyn dio la idea de juntarnos temprano en el comedor... Tal vez ahí encontraríamos a Riven.

 **(Narra Diana)**

No sé si sentirme feliz o preocupada por lo que acaba de pasar, le conté lo que sentía por Leona a una apenas conocida, me impresiona su poder para poder sacar información.

Dijeron que me ayudarían, pero no estoy muy segura, la verdad es que soy muy débil mentalmente, mi orgullo no me deja en paz…

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, busque mi llave para abrir la puerta…- **Maldita sea se me cayó-** ahora tendré que ir a buscarla…

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo buscando con la vista la llave… pero me topé con…Leona *Maldita sea porque justo ahora* Leona se quedó parada frente a mí, a su lado estaba una chica de cabellos blancos grisáceos…- _¡Diana necesito hablar contigo!-_ *Yo también necesito hablar contigo Leona…* No puedo decirle eso pero quiero…Solo pasare por a un lado de ella no quiero meterme en problemas… Leona me tomo de la muñeca - _¡¿Por qué me ignoras?!-_ *Leona yo no quiero ignorarte pero tampoco quiero hacerte daño por favor suéltame* en vez de eso le conteste- **Suéltame…-** Leona no me soltó y me volvió a decir- _¡No te soltare hasta que me dejes hablar contigo!-_ Yo solo actué por impulso y le grite **\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, déjame en paz… ¡Te odio!-** Me libre de su mano y me marche…Soy una cobarde…

 **Fin del Flash Back***

 **Ufff primer cap que lo dejo largo :v tal vez me estoy desviando de la pareja central, pero es para darle mas sabroseo al Fic, y luego tendrán su dosis de Rivelia en el siguiente cap ewer…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Ya llegue aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, este estará muy ewe… mejor dejo que lo vean por ustedes mismos. También en una parte de este capítulo narrare en tercera persona.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capítulo 9: Una noche muy… ¿alocada?**

 **(Narra Riven)**

Diana se había ido del comedor, pero nosotras estábamos con la boca abierta- **¡Irelia! ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?-** , Leona se levantó de la mesa se acercó a Irelia y le pregunto- _Te lo suplico Irelia, ¿qué fue lo que le dijeron a Diana para que actuara así?, ayer ella me dijo que me odiaba y ahora me dice que no vaya a faltar a la fiesta… ¿Qué paso?-_ Irelia se quedó callada un momento y luego le contesto- Así que eso te dijo ayer… pero mira que chica más orgullosa, está bien les contare pero guarden el secreto- Irelia volteo a ver a Caitlyn y ella con un movimiento de cabeza asintió como dándole permiso. Irelia nos platicó todo lo que sucedió anoche…Todo.

Leona estaba llorando, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en rostro, se levantó de donde estaba sentada, le dio la mano a Caitlyn y a Irelia- _Muchas Gracias, se los agradezco de todo corazón-_ dicho eso salió corriendo del comedor.

Voltee a ver Irelia, le sonreí- **Ustedes son unas buenas personas-** Vi comenzó a reírse- _Cupcake tu si me sorprendes, hasta a la Luna haces hablar jajaja-_ Caitlyn se quitó el sombrero y golpeo a Vi en la cabeza con el - Ya te he dicho que no me llames así muchas veces VI- Caitlyn nos miró-Bueno nos vemos al rato- Se puso de nuevo el sombrero y tomo a Vi de una oreja y se la llevo de la mesa.

*Demonios debo ir a entrenar, pero quiero pasar tiempo con Irelia, la invitare* - **Irelia debo ir a entrenar ¿Gustas acompañarme?-** Irelia me sonrió y me extendió su mano- _¿Qué estamos esperando?-_ Tome su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos *Como amo la suavidad de sus manos*.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la sala de entrenamiento nos topamos con…Darius * ¡¿Por qué el?!* Se detuvo frente a nosotras-Riven…Eres una traidora, aparte de dejar Noxus, te alias con Jonia- Vio que Irelia y yo estábamos tomadas de la mano- Y para rematar sales con una mujer…Que decepción deberías estar muerta- . .. Irelia le tiro un cachetada- _Cállate bastardo tu eres el que debería estar muerto, eres una basura en este mundo-_ Darius levanto su hacha-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme maldita?!- Me colmo la paciencia- **¡Basta ya Darius, a ti no debe importarte lo que yo haga con mi vida, así que lárgate ya, no me interesa tu opinión-** Me volteo a ver con enojo infinito-Me las pagaras muy caro Riven- Se fue por un pasillo hirviendo en furia…

… **..**

Ya era casi la hora de irme al bar del Instituto pero Vi y Leona dijeron que tocarían mi puerta para irnos juntas y allá ver a Caitlyn , Diana e Irelia, me puse una camisa de manga larga con cuello blanca abotonada y unos pantalones negros, me había metido antes a bañar ya que cuando entreno sudo demasiado.

Después de un rato tocaron a mi puerta, la abrí y entro Vi gritando- _¡¿Lista para la noche de tu vida!?-_ Ella estaba vestida con una camisa gris de manga corta abotonada, tenía una corbata negra y pantalones grises, me miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – _Te pusiste guapa para tu chica eee-_ Me reí con ella- **Tu no te quedas atrás-** De pronto entro Leona a la habitación, traía un vestido anaranjado con pequeños bordados adornados con piedras brillantes, era de tirantes cruzados y tenía destapado una parte de la espalda, el cabello lo tenía trenzado, se veía muy linda- **Wow Leona, te ves impresionante-** Vi se le acerco que abrazándole por un lado con una mano le dije- _Seguro que hoy Diana quedara rendida a tus pies Leona-_ Leona comenzó a reír un poco y luego nos respondió con una gran sonrisa- Muchas Gracias chicas-.

Salimos rápido de la habitación por que ya se nos estaba haciendo, en el camino platicamos un rato, a Leona se le veía realmente emocionada, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Llegamos por fin al bar en la entrada había campeones esperando para entrar, estaban Zed y Syndra, Teemo y Tristana, Lux y Ezreal, Garen y Katarina, demasiados, tal vez no sean todos pero si la mayoría asistió. Esperamos en la fila un rato para poder entrar, el bar tenía un gran escenario en frente, una barra de bebidas y muchas decoraciones de la grieta, tenían música extraña puesta, pero muy llamativa, entonces Vi emocionada nos dijo- _Esto se va a poner bueno jajaja-_ Leona y yo solo los limitamos a sonreírle.

Encontramos a Irelia, Caitlyn y Diana en una mesa cerca del escenario, Irelia venia vestida con un vestido Blanco sin tirantes y el cabello agarrado *Dios Irelia se ve tan bien con ese vestido*, Caitlyn traía un vestido de tirantes negro con una abertura abajo que daba a notar más su pierna derecha, el cabello no lo tenía agarrado, voltea a ver Vi *¿está babeando?*. Luego voltee a ver a diana para ver cómo estaba vestida, tenía una camisa negra con cuello desabotonada de los dos primeros botones, su pantalón también era negro, y su cabello estaba suelto, ella estaba mirando a Leona de arriba abajo, luego cruzo las manos y cerró los ojos *Sí que es demasiado orgullosa.

Irelia se levantó, me abrazo y me beso- _Te ves muy bien Riven-_ Le sonreí cálidamente- **Tú te ves muchísimo mejor Irelia, te ves hermosa-** Después Irelia dejo pasar a Leona para sentarse a un lado de Diana, Caitlyn dejo sentar a Vi a un lado suyo, y yo me senté a un lado de Irelia.

 **(Narración en tercera persona)**

Vi se le acerco más a Caitlyn y le susurro en el oído- _Oye Cupcake ¿Porque tu no me saludas así?-_ Caitlyn volteo a ver a Vi con seriedad le contesto-No te entiendo a veces Vi, primero no querías que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro y ahora quieres que te bese frente a todos, yo ya te había dicho que no me molestaría si la gente se da cuenta de nuestra relación pero si eso quieres es tu decisión- Vi se comenzó a reír un poco y le contesto- _Bueno pues yo veo que ni a Irelia ni a Riven les importa lo que la demás gente diga, además me muero por besarte ahora mismo, que se vaya al carajo lo que dije antes-_ Vi tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de Caitlyn y la beso, Caitlyn le correspondió sin renegar, la verdad es que ella también se moría de ganas por besar a Vi.

Por otra parte Diana estaba realmente incomodada, no porque Leona estuviese a su lado, si no por qué tanto como Vi y Riven se estaban besando con sus parejas como si ella y Leona no estuvieran ahí, entonces una voz la sobresalto, era Leona- _Diana… ¿Ahora si me dejaras hablar contigo?-_ Diana volvió a cruzar las manos, y aclarándose la voz le respondió- Si Leona- Leona tenia cara de seriedad pero con seguridad le pregunto- _Diana… ¿Tú me odias?-_ Diana se quedó un momento en shock, debía dejar ya su orgullo de lado, pero le era difícil, Leona al ver que no respondía le volvió pregunto- _¿Eso es un sí?-_ Diana la volteo a ver y pasando saliva le respondió- Yo…Yo no te odio Leona- Leona se ilumino literalmente, su sonrisa era tan grande, era notorio que estaba realmente feliz con la respuesta de Diana.

Mientras tanto Irelia y Riven ya habían dejado de estar tan "amorosas". Riven tomo la mano de Irelia y le dijo- _Irelia, quiero estar contigo para siempre, ayer tenía tantas ganas de dormir abrazada contigo, pero no te encontré por ninguna parte…-_ Irelia le tapó la boca con una mano- Riven hoy dormiré contigo para compensarte- Riven se puso totalmente roja, no podía evitar pensar "cosas" pero una voz en el escenario les llamo la atención.

Jayce estaba en el escenario y con micrófono en la mano le hablo al público- ¡Que tal gente! Hoy quiero que esta noche sea especial- Le hizo una seña al encargado de la iluminación, la luz se dirigió hacia Caitlyn, entonces Jayce volvió a hablar- Ven a esa hermosa dama de allí, hoy quiero decirle con todo el corazón que ¡La amo!- Caitlyn se sintió incomoda, y Vi estaba furiosa, llamo a un mesero y le pidió otro micrófono, en seguida el mesero se lo trajo, Vi se paró de donde estaba sentada y dijo por el micrófono- _¡Muy bien Jayce! Eres muy valiente al decir tus sentimientos hacia Caitlyn de esa manera, pero tengo algo que decirte…-_ Vi tomo a Caitlyn de la mano y la abrazo por la cintura con una mano-¡ _Caitlyn es mía! Jajaja-_ dicho eso Vi beso con pasión a Caitlyn y todos en el bar comenzaron a burlarse de Jayce ya que había quedado en ridículo, Jayce solo se limitó a salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Caitlyn miro a Vi un poco indiferente- _Vi creo que se te paso un poquito la mano-_ Vi solo sonrió y le contesto-Que se vaya mejor con sus mujerzuelas-

Después de un rato, Gragas subió al escenario y dijo-Vengo aquí a retarlos, el que pueda beber más cerveza que yo le daré este saco de monedas- mostro un gran saco repleto de monedas de oro, esto llamo la atención de Gangplank quien inmediatamente subió al escenario para llevar a cabo el reto.

En la mesa de las chicas, Leona, Caitlyn e Irelia habían ido al baño, así que dejaron a Riven, Vi y Diana solas en la mesa. Vi volteo a ver a Riven y le dijo-¿Escuchaste Riven? No quieres intentarlo jajaja- Riven ya se encontraba un poco pasada de copas así que le contesto- _¡¿Crees que iré sola?! Acompáñame tú también-_ Vi se empezó a reír y le contesto- Esta bien pero Diana tu también acompáñanos- Diana volteo a ver a Vi seriamente y le dijo- **No yo no hago ese tipo de estupideces-** Vi comenzó a reírse más-¡Que! ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?! – Le dio justo en el orgullo, así que Diana le respondió- **¡Claro que no!-** Riven le hizo segunda a Vi- _Si tienes miedo de perder Diana acéptalo jajaja-_ Diana molesta se paró de donde estaba sentada y les contesto- **¡Vamos entonces para que vean que no tengo miedo-** Vi se paró y también Riven, y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Gragas.

Para cuando llegaron, Gangplank ya estaba tirado en una esquina vomitando, no lo logro. Entonces Diana se le acercó y le dijo- **Nosotras te retamos-** Gragas riendo les contesto-Muy bien más rivales a quienes dejar en ridículo- se sentaron y Vi le contesto- _Eso es lo que tú crees barrigón-_ y dicho eso los cuatro comenzaron a beber.

Cuando Caitlyn, Irelia y Leona llegaron a la mesa se percataron de que ya no estaban, Caitlyn las volteo a ver y les dijo- _Esto me esta dando mala espina-_ Irelia también un poco preocupada le contesto- A m también, deberíamos ir a buscarlas. De pronto se percataron que había un tumulto de gente por la cantina y fueron hacia allá. Lograron pasar entre la gente y sorprendidas vieron a Diana tomando cerveza sin parar junto con Gragas, Riven y Vi estaban desmayadas en la mesa, de pronto Gragas se paro y salió corriendo de ahí hacia el baño, la gente estaba sorprendida Diana le había ganado. Leona fue corriendo hacia ella- _¡Diana! ¡¿Estas bien?!-_ Diana la miro, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes mi amor- Con esa sonrisa y esas palabras Leona supo que Diana definitivamente no estaba bien, volteo a ver a Irelia que estaba tratando de despertar a Riven- _Irelia saquémoslas ya de aquí están demasiado ebrias-_ Leona miro que Diana traía una sus manos la bolsa de monedas de Gragas, Diana se la mostro a Leona y le dijo-¡Yo gane Leona! ¡Merezco que tu también me des un regalo! _-_ Leona ayudo a Diana con la bolsa y le dijo-Si claro pero primero salgamos de aquí-.

Irelia logro despertar a Riven, aún seguía muy ebria, tanto que no podía ni caminar ella sola, así que tuvo que ayudarla. Caitlyn tomo por la oreja a Vi haciendo que esta también se despertara, aunque no le había afectado mucho el alcohol a ella, ya que si podía caminar.

Salieron del bar y se dirigieron a las habitaciones Diana y Riven iban diciendo tonterías por el camino, Vi ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era. Caitlyn estaba enojada, Irelia estaba preocupada y Leona estaba feliz.

Llegaron a los dormitorios, Caitlyn fue a llevar a Vi a su habitación, Leona no sabía dónde era la habitación de Diana, ella estaba muy ebria como para decir donde era, así que Leona le pregunto a Irelia- _Irelia ¿Sabes cuál es la habitación de Diana?-_ Irelia abrió la puerta de la habitación de Riven y le contesto- No Leona la verdad no se ¿Por qué no dejas que se quede por hoy en tu habitación?- Ella le dio una sonrisilla traviesa y entrando a la habitación le dijo- Nos vemos mañana Leona- y cerró la puerta.

Leona se quedó un momento pensando, entonces se exalto por que Diana comenzó a jugar con su cabello- _Diana tendrás que quedarte hoy en mi habitación-_ Leona abrió la puerta, volteo a ver a Diana ella la estaba mirando fijamente luego le dijo-Leona aun no me das mi premio- Leona se quedó un poco confundida, luego recordó y le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta- _¿Quieres algo en especial?-_ Diana se fue acercando poco a poco y Leona empezó a retroceder y choco con la cama, Diana la tomo por los hombros y le susurró al oído- _Te quiero a ti ahora-_ dicho eso aventó a Leona sobre la cama…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Riven, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama mirando el suelo, Irelia se había metido cambiar la ropa, Riven escucho la puerta del baño abrirse – _Riven ya puedes meterte a cambiarte-_ Riven se paró de la cama y se le acerco a Irelia, mientras le decía- No necesito cambiarme la ropa, es mas no sé por qué tú te cambiaste…- Riven quedo frente a Irelia separada por unos cuantos centímetros, Irelia le pregunto- _¿Por qué dices eso?-_ Riven se acercó a su oído y le susurro-Por qué te la voy a quitar justo ahora- Irelia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, y comenzó a sentir como Riven le besaba el cuello, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura…

- _A-ah Riven…espera no sabes lo que haces-_ Riven dejo de besarle el cuello y le dijo-¿No te gusta?- Riven se separó tantito de ella, Irelia le respondió con pena- _No es que no me guste, tus besos me fascinan, me encantan, pero estas ebria, preferiría que lo hiciéramos cuando estés consciente de lo que haces-_ Riven sentó en la cama y le dijo-Pero Irelia estoy consciente…- Irelia se le acerco, le toco la frente y le dijo- _Estas hirviendo Riven-_ , Riven de la nada comenzó a llorar, y con voz temblorosa le dijo a Irelia-Perdóname Irelia por lo que los noxianos hicieron a tu pueblo, si yo hubiera sabido los desalmados que eran te juro que hubiera hecho lo que sea por detenerlos…- Irelia se sentó a un lado de Riven y la abrazo- _No te preocupes por eso, ya quedo en el pasado, ahora lo mejor es que descansemos ¿sí?-_ Riven la miro con felicidad y dándole un beso en la frente le contesto- Esta bien Irelia, no sé qué haría sin ti- Irelia se rio un momento y le contesto- _Tal vez seguirías desmayada en el bar, además si no te hubieras embriagado tanto, te hubiera dejado que hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras, piénsalo mejor la próxima vez jajaja-_ Riven solo se dejó caer sobre la cama y topándose la cara grito-¡Me las pagaras Vi!-….

 **Qué tal que les pareció :3 puro suspenso chavos ¿Qué le habrá hecho Diana a Leona?...ewe se los dejo de tarea para que lo piensen mientras escribo el próximo capítulo XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola…Disculpen por tardar demasiado en subir este capítulo TnT pero tuve muchos problemas en casa y en la escuela, pero ya lo arregle y ahora que estoy de vacaciones seguiré subiendo los capítulos como antes, en serio disculpen TnT**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo: De vuelta a la Grieta**

 ***Narración en tercera persona***

Eran como las 8 de la mañana, Riven aún seguía dormida abrazada de Irelia, esta también aún seguía dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos Riven comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, se tocó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor, volteo a su lado y se percató de que Irelia aún seguía dormida.

Riven se levantó poco a poco de la cama para no levantarla. Se acercó al closet, tomo una toalla y cuando se iba a meter al baño, escucho- _¿Qué haces Riven?-_ Riven volteo y vio que Irelia ya estaba despierta y le contesto- **Voy a tomar un baño Irelia, no tardo-** Irelia inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a Riven, la tomo por los hombros y pegándola a la puerta le dijo- _¿No te gustaría mejor ahorrar agua?-_ Riven quedo pensativa un momento- **No entiendo Irelia-** Irelia la miro y soltó unas carcajadas- _Lo que trato de decir Riven es que nos metamos a bañar juntas-_ Riven sintió como si una llama naciera de ella, miro a los ojos a Irelia y sonriéndole pícaramente le contesto- **Me gusta como piensas-.**

Riven beso a Irelia en los labios mientras que con un mano abría la puerta del baño- **Solo deja abro la llave-** Irelia le sonrió, cerró la puerta y espero a que Riven terminara…

 **...**

Diana abrió los ojos, pudo notar que no estaba en su cuarto y que aparte estaba amarrada a la cama – **Que demonios…-** Volteo a su lado derecho y vio a Leona dormida en un sofá pequeño- **¡Hey! ¡Leona suéltame!-** Leona abrió poco a poco los ojos, bostezo y se sentó. – **Leona ¡¿Por qué demonios me tienes amarrada a tu cama?!-** Leona se acercó a la cama y sentándose, miro a Diana y le pregunto- _¿Qué no recuerdas lo que paso ayer?-_ Diana volteo a mirarla con confusión y le contesto- **No recuerdo nada, explícame porque me tienes así-** Leona comenzó a quitarle los lazos de las manos, mientras le decía- _Bueno no es nada de importancia solo trataste de violarme, por eso te amarre-_ Diana se sentó y le respondió- **A bueno está bien… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo que trate de violarte?!-** Leona suspiro y quitándole los lazos de los pies le conto…

 ***Flash Back***

*Leona abrió la puerta de su habitación, volteo a ver a Diana ella la estaba mirando fijamente luego le dijo- **Leona aun no me das mi premio** \- Leona se quedó un poco confundida, luego recordó y le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta _-¿Quieres algo en especial?-_ Diana se fue acercando poco a poco y Leona empezó a retroceder y choco con la cama, Diana la tomo por los hombros y le susurró al oído- **Te quiero a ti ahora** \- dicho eso aventó a Leona sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa- _Diana, yo no quiero hacer esto contigo, bueno si pero no de esta manera, así que detente ahora mismo-_ Diana se detuvo un momento, se acercó a la cama y subiéndose encima de Leona le dijo- **No te estoy pidiendo permiso…-** Se terminó de desabrochar la camisa, la aventó y comenzó a besarle el cuello a Leona – _Detente Diana, ¡yo quería tener mi primera vez contigo de una manera más romántica! No de esta forma-_ Leona logro aventar a Diana a un lado y rápidamente se alejó de la cama- **¡Basta Leona quédate quieta!-** Diana se paró, y agarrando a Leona del brazo la volvió a tirar sobre la cama y al tratar de quitarle el vestido se lo desgarro – _Diana ya basta ¡aléjate!-_ Leona tomo un pedazo de su vestido y con dificultad amarro una de la manos de Diana a la cabecera de la cama, arranco otro pedazo del vestido y amarro la otra mano de Diana.

- **¡Suéltame Leona! ¡Yo solo te quiero hacer sentir bien!-** Leona termino de amarrarla completamente a la cama y con un suspiro le contesto- _Diana no estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo, mejor descansa y deja que se te pase lo ebria-_ Leona entro al baño y salió con una camisa ligera y un short gris y se acostó en el sillón, mientras que Diana se limitaba a mirarla desde la cama- **Hey ¿Leona te puedo decir algo?-** Leona volteo a mirarla y le contesto- _¿Qué pasa Diana?-_ Diana sonrió y le contesto- **Tienes un bonito trasero ja ja ja-** Leona le aventó una almohada y le grito- _¡Duérmete ya!_ **-** ….

* **Fin del Flash Back***

Diana se quedó mirando un rato el piso, Leona se sentó a un lado de ella, le toco un hombro y le pregunto- _¿Qué tanto piensas?-_ Diana volteo a mirarla, aun sorprendida por lo que había hecho anoche- **Discúlpame Leona, yo trate de darte una buena impresión anoche, pero todo me salió al revés, también discúlpame por lo que el otro día te grite, mi orgullo no me deja decir lo que realmente siento…Pero esta vez lo dejare de lado…-** Diana tomo las manos de Leona y mirándola a los ojos con algo de timidez le dijo- **¿Perdonarías a esta tonta lunari orgullosa?-** Leona la miro con ternura y apretando un poco las manos de Diana le respondió con una sonrisa- _No hay necesidad de que me pidas perdón, con lo que me acabas de decir es más que suficiente para mí-_ Leona abrazo a Diana un momento, entonces Diana le susurró al oído- **Me gustas…-**

…

Caitlyn y Vi se encontraban en el comedor platicando sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer…

- _Vi dime porque razón compitieron contra Gragas, era obvio que no le iban a ganar, aunque realmente me sorprendió que Diana si le ganara… Pero el punto es que quedaste en ridículo Vi, sabes que no puedo estar cuidándote siempre-_ Vi estaba jugando con una cuchara, esperando su comida- **Caitlyn solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, eso no tiene nada de malo-** Caitlyn tomo un poco de té y levantando una ceja le respondió- _¿Divertirse es quedarse desmayada en una mesa? Si es así como te diviertes no me vuelvas a invitar a ninguna fiesta-_ Vi se exalto de inmediato y le respondió- **¡No Cait! Ya no hare más estupideces…-** Caitlyn volteo a mirar a Vi, esta tenia cara de perrito asustado y eso ocasiono que Caitlyn soltara unas carcajadas- _Esta bien Vi confió en lo que dices, si cumples te daré luego un premio-_ La cara de Vi se ilumino por completo y como un cachorrito pequeño le respondió- **¡Hare lo que pidas!-**...

… **.**

En el lobby del edificio los invocadores reúnen a todos los campeones para darles información sobre lo que se acontecería.

- _Muy bien Campeones en unos pocos minutos, varios de ustedes serán llamados para asistir a una batalla en la Grieta del Invocador, ya tenemos hechos los equipos a los que mandaremos a luchar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su invocador los llame…Recuerden divertirse o no…-_ dicho eso desapareció junto con los demás, Riven e Irelia estaban en una esquina platicando un poco de lo acontecido.

 **Narra Riven:**

Platicaba con Irelia sobre lo que acababan de decir cuando una voz interrumpió en mi mente "Hola Riven es hora de la batalla ¿Lista para la tele-portación?" – **Irelia me están llamando, al parecer me toca pelear en la Grieta-** Irelia se acercó a mí y dándome un beso en los labios me respondió- _Ve Riven_ , _te estaré mirando, suerte_ \- le sonreí y le conteste al invocador *Puedes invocarme*

Sentí como mi cuerpo poco a poco se desvanecía….Luego aparecí en la grieta, mire a los lados y note que me tocaron gente conocida, estaba Vi, Caitlyn, Leona y Diana…*Mira qué curioso…*

Pude notar que Leona iba agarrada de la mano con Diana, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Diana…pues es Diana y siempre tiene la misma cara de amargada ja ja ja, es bueno que se hayan arreglado.

Me acerque a Caitlyn para preguntarle contra quien íbamos- **Caitlyn ¿contra quién vamos?-** Ella me volteo a ver y me respondió con seriedad- _Pues vamos contra Jinx y Braum en bot, Ahri en Mid, Lee Sin en Jg y Darius en Top-_ Maldita sea… Voy contra Darius…

 **No habrá Hard para ustedes aun ¬u¬ ja ja ja Bueno, espero y sigan apoyando mi fic, y ya lo subiré más seguido como antes TuT….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Que tal aquí les traigo otro capítulo más como lo prometí, los seguiré subiendo más seguido como antes TuT.**

 **Son los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capítulo 11: Yo soy mejor…**

 ***Narra Riven***

Se escuchó una voz que dijo " **Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador"** todas compramos lo inicial y partimos a nuestras líneas…

Siento un poco de nervios ya que mi contrincante será Darius, pero también me siento confiada porque eh entrenado bastante todos estos días, y me eh vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Una voz interrumpió en mi cabeza " _Hola Riven soy tu invocadora, por ahora dejare que tu actúes a tu gusto, si veo que tienes problemas me hare cargo de tus acciones ¿Esta bien?"_ * **Comprendo*** _"Perfecto empieza por ahora pacíficamente trata de matar muchos súbditos y no te le enfrentes hasta que tengas tu tres habilidades"_ ***Esta bien eso hare** *****

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz del principio " **Treinta segundos para los súbditos** " De pronto escuche una risa conocida… era Darius…- _Pero miren quien me toco destrozar ja, Riven será mejor que te vayas a base y no salgas de ahí, que nunca podrás conmigo y menos con tu espada rota-_ Maldito bastardo como lo odio- **Sera mejor que no te confíes, me he entrenado bastante, con todo y mi espada rota te venceré-** Volvió a sonar la voz " **Se han generado súbditos** "….

En cuanto llegaron los súbditos hice lo que me había pedido la invocadora, Darius no paraba de insultarme pero yo no lo tomaba en cuenta, seguí matando súbditos enemigos y por fin logre subir al nivel 3, y la invocadora me volvió a hablar " _Perfecto Riven vamos bien, ahora en cuanto sus súbditos se acaben, seguramente tratara de acercarte con su hacha, déjate jalar, lo estuneas y lo atacas con tu primera habilidad y sales de ahí con tu escudo ¿sí?"_ * **Está bien** *

Acabe con todos los súbditos de él y exactamente como dijo la invocadora me jalo con su hacha, logre hacer todo lo que me dijo la invocadora y salí sin ningún rasguño por el escudo…-¡ _Maldita seas Riven! Ya verás-_ Me reí un poco sarcásticamente y le conteste- **Te lo dije, no te confíes- .**

Subí a nivel 6 y aún no había primera sangre, solo Diana estuvo a punto de matar a Ahri con ayuda de Vi pero llego Lee y logro protegerla. " _Riven tenemos que lograr la primera sangre eso nos daría una pequeña ventaja, trata de ser más agresiva_ " * **Claro la obtendré no te preocupes*** Acabe con los súbditos enemigos y me abalance contra Darius con una de mis habilidades, logre hacerle mucho daño, después lo estunee y al tratar de escapar con mi escudo logro acercarme con su hacha, me hirió bastante y empezaba a sangrar, así que active mi definitiva, me otorgo mucho poder y pude bajarle la suficiente vida, le puse ignición….pero el también utilizo su definitiva sobre mi dejándome muy grave, después de eso murió…" **Primera Sangre** " tengo muy poca sangre y estoy sangrando no creo que logre sal…. " **Te han matado** "

Maldición… Después de unos segundos reaparecí en la base " _Eso estuvo bien Riven, pero para la próxima intenta no fallar tu escudo, es muy importante_ " * **No te preocupes ya no lo fallare** * Me acerque a la tienda y con el dinero juntado logre conseguirme la tiamat, y me sobro para una poción de vida y con la tele portación llegue de nuevo a mi torreta…

 **(Narración en tercera persona)**

Mientras tanto en la línea de Mid, Diana se las veía un poco difícil contra Ahri, no porque fuera más fuerte que ella si no que Lee aparecía cada vez que estaba a punto de matarla, era una molestia total….-¿ _Que pasa Diana? ¿No logras matarme? Mi amor jajaja-_ Eso molesto bastante a Diana y le contesto- **¿Qué pasa Ahri? ¿No logras bajarme ni la mitad de mi vida? Zorra jajaja-** Diana logro acertarle una Q, logrando su combo completo y acabando con la vida de Ahri " **Ha muerto un enemigo** " – **Por favor nadie me gana a mí la línea-** De repente de los arbustos salió, Lee Sin, pero Diana logro esquivar su ataque, luego lo golpeo con su Q y salió de ahí con flash- _Buenos reflejos jajaja-_ Diana molesta le dijo- **¿No quieres que te haga un casita aquí en Mid?** \- Después de eso Diana regreso a base a gastar el dinero obtenido por la muerte de Ahri.

En Bot se encontraba un poco difícil también, ya que Braum no dejaba de molestar a Caitlyn con su Q. Leona se acercó a Caitlyn y le dijo- _Sera mejor que actuemos agresivamente Caitlyn, stuneare a Jinx y mientras eso sucede atácala todo lo que puedas-_ Caitlyn asintió con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Leona se abalanzo sobre Jinx stuneandola con su ultímate y su q, mientras eso sucedía Caitlyn no dejaba de acertarle bala s asiendo que su vida fuera disminuyendo poco a poco, Braum no llegaba aun de la base así que era el momento perfecto. Caitlyn preparo su ultímate y logro acabar con la vida de la loca de las trenzas.

Paso más el tiempo en la partida en top Riven le ganaba por un asesinato a Darius, Diana le estaba ganando por completo la línea a Ahri, pero en bot iban perdiendo línea y Jinx le ganaba a Caitlyn con 2 asesinatos más…

Después de un par de minutos se armó un Team Fight en Mid, Darius trato de jalar a Caitlyn para asesinarla pero Leona se puso en su camino, cuando Darius jalo a Leona los del equipo enemigo empezaron a bajarle su vida, Diana trato de ayudarla pero Ahri la encanto con su E haciendo que Diana se dirigiera hacia ella, fue entonces cuando Vi entro con su ultímate hacia Jinx, Caitlyn dirigió todas sus balas hacia ella y también con su ultímate acabo con la vida de Jinx, fue entonces cuando Vi grito- **¡Bum! ¡En toda la cara!-.**

Riven se abalanzo contra Ahri ayudando a Diana, la vida de Ahri se esfumo por completo ya habían acabado con dos faltaba otros tres… Pero cuando Diana se dirigía a ayudar a Leona, Darius dirigió su ulti hacia la Solari acabando con la poco vida que le quedaba…Diana ardió en llamas de furia, y con la ayuda de las demás se logró un asesinato triple…

La partida ya estaba decidida, al equipo de Riven solo le faltaba destruir el nexo y escuchar la voz decir " **Victoria** ", Riven había logrado su cometido, vencer a Darius en batalla, aunque le había costado mucho trabajo en los primeros minutos, en las Team Fight acababa con el fácilmente estando ella y el cuerpo a cuerpo….

Las 5 se dirigieron rápido al nexo y al llegar en un par de segundos acabaron con el ganando así la batalla…

Después de unos segundos, aparecieron en una pequeña sala tanto como los del equipo aliado y enemigo se encontraban ahí. Darius se acercó a Riven, de manera amenazante le dijo- _Tal vez ganaste hoy, pero en cuanto regrese a Noxus le declarare la guerra a Jonia y acabare contigo-_ Darius se alejó y abriendo la puerta de salida se retiró de ahí.

Diana se acercó a Leona, la tomo de la mano y le dijo- _Discúlpame por no haberte salvado en la primera Team Fight…-_ Leona le sonrió y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Diana le contesto- **No te preocupes por eso Diana, de todos modos es mi deber como soporte defender al equipo-** Diana no dijo nada más, y las dos se retiraron de ahí.

Vi se estaba burlando de Jinx por haber perdido la partida, esta también comenzó reírse, Caitlyn la miro con desagrado y jalando a Vi de la chaqueta para llevársela le dijo- **Aléjate de ella Vi, está loca…-** Vi abrazo a Caitlyn por la cintura y abriendo la puerta de salida le contesto- _No te pongas celosa Cupcake, solo te pondré atención a ti si eso quieres-_.

Ahri y Braum salieron también de ahí junto con Jinx, solo quedo Riven y Lee Sin, este se acercó a ella y le dijo- _Muy bien jugado noxiana, con esta batalla pude notar que de verdad estas de parte de Jonia, te has confianza-_ Lee levanto su mano para estrecharla con la de Riven- **Me alegra escuchar eso-** Lee soltó la mano de Riven y dirigiéndose a la salida le dijo por ultimo- _Por cierto, cuida bien de Irelia, puedo notar que su corazón te ama solo a ti-_ Dicho eso salió de la habitación. Riven se sentó un momento, pero noto que la puerta se volvía a abrir- _¡Felicidades Riven!-_ era Irelia, corrió hacia donde estaba sentada Riven y le dio un fuerte abrazo- **Gracias Irelia-** Le correspondió el abrazo- _Parece que lo que hicimos en la mañana te animo-_ Riven se sonrojo completamente ante el comentario de Irelia, pero le respondió con una sonrisa- **Si…Me gustaría volver a repetirlo-**...

 **¬u¬ se acerca el Hard, XD no por nada le puse clasificación M, Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado TuT sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir :'3**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Qué tal! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más ¬u¬ ya les traigo el Hard que tanto querían XD jajaja lel Bueno dejo que lo lean ya ewe…**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games yo solo los tomo prestados.**

 **Capitulo12: Una buena recompensa.**

 **(Narración en tercera persona)**

Irelia y Riven salieron de la habitación tomadas de la mano, una chica con un ave en el hombro se les acerco- _Disculpen estaba buscando al príncipe Jarvan IV, de casualidad ¿Ustedes no saben en que habitación se hospeda o no lo han visto pasar?-_ Riven contesto primero- **La verdad no le hablo mucho a demacianos, y yo acabo de salir de una batalla así que no lo he visto-** después la chica volteo a mirar a Irelia para ver si le respondía algo y así fue-Yo lo vi hace rato por los pasillos del corredor, tal vez siga por ahí- La chica volteo a mirar a su ave y respondió- _Escuchaste Valor, lo ha visto, vamos a regresarle su invitación_ \- Volteo a ver a Riven y a Irelia- _Gracias por la información_ \- y salió corriendo de ahí…

Riven miro a Irelia y le pregunto **-Nunca la había visto antes ¿La conoces?-** Irelia le sonrió- _No, no la conozco, al parecer es nueva…- Riven soltó unas carcajadas y le contesto-_ _ **Pues es muy extraña, habla con**_ **su ave jajaja-…**

…

Leona y Diana estaban sentadas platicando bajo un árbol en el patio trasero…- _Diana lamento mucho lo que los ancianos del templo te hicieron, comprendo que estabas desesperada y que solo querías que también reconocieran el poder de la luna-_ Diana se limitó a mirar el pasto unos segundos, luego le respondió- **Eso ya no importa…ya…ya quedo en el pasado…-** Leona pudo notar que Diana estaba llorando, así que se acercó más a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos la abrazo- _Tranquila Diana, prometo que te protegeré de ahora en adelante sin importar lo que digan los demás-_ Diana alzo a mirada, quedo a unos centímetros del rostro de Leona, esta comenzó poco a poco a sonrojarse, podía sentir la respiración de Diana, quería besarla pero no quería actuar impulsivamente y hacer que Diana se molestara… Diana pudo notar lo nerviosa que se había puesto Leona, la tomo del rostro con una de sus manos y terminando con la distancia que las separaba la beso lentamente…

Un poco cerca del lugar donde se encontraban Diana y Leona pasaba Pantheon caminando con su lanza y su escudo… Cuando estuvo más cerca del lugar alcanzo a notar que Diana y Leona se estaban besando, eso le llego como una lanza al corazón, se sentido enojado, frustrado e impactado, y actuando por impulso corrió hacia allá, lleno de rabia aventó a Diana con su escudo haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared del instituto, dejándola completamente noqueada en el pasto- **¡Aléjate de Leona maldita! ¡Ella es mía!-** Pantheon volteo a mirar a Leona, estaba en una clase de shock, pero rápidamente se paró y tomando su espada y escudo le grito a Pantheon- _¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa Pantheon?! ¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Diana?! ¡Ella no te hizo nada!-_ Se podía notar que los ojos de Pantheon estaban llenos de furia- **¡Me está robando al amor de mi vida! ¡Yo te conozco mejor que ella! ¿¡Por qué la escoges a ella!?-** Leona se quedó callada un momento- _Nunca comprenderías el porqué de mi amor hacia Diana, entiéndelo Pantheon tu solo eres para mí un amigo nada más…-_ Pantheon se quedó callado un par de minutos, Leona fue a ver como estaba Diana…

Irelia y Riven estaban paseando tranquilamente también por el patio trasero del instituto, Riven pudo notar a lo lejos a Leona en el suelo tratando de levantar a Diana que estaba tirada en el piso y a Pantheon parado a un lado suyo- **Irelia…Ven sígueme creo que algo malo paso con Diana y Leona-** Riven tomo a Irelia del brazo y corriendo se dirigieron hacia allá…

Leona estaba en el piso tratando de despertar a Diana, pero era inútil, se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza y estaba totalmente noqueada…Detrás de Pantheon llegaron Irelia y Riven corriendo, Irelia se acercó a Leona y le pregunto- _Leona ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-_ Leona no contesto, simplemente se paró y mirando a Pantheon con enojo le grito- _¡Lárgate de aquí Pantheon! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar nunca a Diana y mucho menos a mí!-_ Pantheon se fue ahí la cabeza agachada, Riven e Irelia se quedaron sorprendidas por la reacción de Leona…

Poco rato después ayudaron a Leona a llevar Diana a su habitación, ahí Leona les explico lo que había sucedido…

Irelia se sentó a un lado de Leona y le dijo- _Leona a veces el odio nos ciega, y actuamos sin razón alguna, pienso que si Pantheon no se hubiese dejado llevar por el odio no hubiera actuado de esa manera, tan solo piénsalo un momento, conoces a Pantheon… -_ Leona estaba mirando al suelo- **Supongo que tienes razón, también me deje llevar por el odio al ver que Diana no despertaba…-** Irelia suspiro profundo y le contesto- _Es normal tu reacción, si hubieran golpeado a Riven también hubiera reaccionado de esa forma-_ Leona volteo a ver a Riven, esta estaba recargada en la puerta- **Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu situación, no te preocupes Leona, por ahora lo mejor será que te quedes con Diana hasta que despierte y no pienses mucho en lo que paso-** Leona volvió a mirar al suelo, suspiro y luego contesto- _Esta bien, eso hare, muchas gracias Riven, Irelia…-_ Irelia se paró de donde estaba sentada y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Riven le dijo- _No es nada Leona, para eso están las amigas, bueno te dejamos iremos al comedor por algo de comida, te vemos luego-_ Dicho eso salieron ella y Riven de la habitación, dejando a Leona y a Diana solas.

En el camino al comedor Irelia platicaba un poco con Riven de lo sucedido, cuando llegaron, se acercaron a una mesa vacía, para esperar el menú…

- _¿Qué piensas pedir Riven?-_ Riven miro la carta un momento y luego contesto con una sonrisa- **Pues hoy tengo ganas de comer sopa, una ramen estaría bien, ¿Qué pedirás tú?-** cuando Irelia estaba a punto de contestar unos campeones se acercaron a la mesa, era Jayce, Tryndamere y Udyr, Jayce se acercó a Irelia y poniendo una mano sobre la mesa les dijo- **Que tal chicas ¿Por qué tan solas? Nos les gustaría la compañía de unos hombres fuertes y valientes-** Riven solo se limitó a poner seriedad en su rostro y contesto secamente- **No, gracias estamos bien solas-** Tryndamere se acercó a la mesa y acariciando el hombro de Irelia dijo- _Vamos se les nota que quieren que las acompañemos-_ Riven golpeo la mesa con el puño y levantándose de la silla le dijo- **Suéltala ahora mismo-** Tryndamere siguió acariciando a Irelia, esta le quito la mano de su hombro- _No me vuelvas a tocar idiota-_ Eso hizo enfadar a Tryndamere, pero Udyr lo detuvo. Jayce se le acerco a Riven y tomándola por la cintura le dijo- **Vamos no se hagan las difíciles-** Riven se quitó rápidamente las manos de Jayce de la cintura, y dando la vuelta la soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla- **¡Idiota!-** Jayce sobándose la parte afectada le contesto furioso- **Maldita perra, me las pagaras ¿Crees que no te golpeare por ser mujer? Aquí hay igualdad de género-** Trono los dedos… Udyr y Tryndamere sostuvieron a Irelia, esta trataba de liberarse pero era inútil.

Jayce le tiro un puñetazo a Riven en el rostro, haciéndola sangrar de la nariz, Riven se limpió la sangre y volteándolo a ver le dijo- **¡Acaso es todo lo que tienes basura!-** Riven logro acertarle otro golpe en el rostro, esto ocasiono que a Jayce le sangrara la boca, cuando se distrajo para limpiarse Riven le tomo de la cabeza y le dio un buen rodillazo en la boca, Jayce reacciono rápido y le dio uno en el abdomen sofocándola un poco, luego le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla…Riven tomo fuerzas y tomándolo del cabello estrello su cara en la mesa varias veces dejándolo inconsciente en el piso **…** Fue cuando Tryndamere llego por detrás y le asesto un golpe en la espalda, los campeones que estaban a los alrededores prefirieron no involucrarse y solo mirar, Udyr tenía fuertemente agarrada a Irelia, esta seguía tratando de soltarse pero aun no podía, así que solo era limitada a gritar por Riven que estaba siendo golpeada cruelmente por Tryndamere…

De pronto se escuchó un grito familiar…en solo segundos Tryndamere salió disparado hacia la pared quedando noqueado…- **¡Asco de personas!-** Era Vi la que había llegado contra Tryndamere con el poder de uno de sus guanteletes…

Udyr en cuanto vio eso prefirió dejar a Irelia y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, Irelia fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Riven, esta se encontraba tirada en el piso, no estaba inconsciente pero estaba sangrando mucho por la nariz y un poco por la boca- _Riven…Mira lo que te hicieron esos bastardos-_ Riven levanto una de sus manos y poniéndola sobre la mejilla de Irelia le contesto- **Tranquila, eso no fue nada…eh sufrido peores, solo ayúdame a levantarme-** En eso Vi se acercó, miro a Jayce inconsciente cerca de la mesa y pregunto-¿Esta basura tiene algo que ver con lo que paso?- Irelia y Riven asintieron con la cabeza, de pronto llega Caitlyn por detrás y preocupada pregunta- _¡¿ Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?!-._

Irelia levanto a Riven, y le explico a Caitlyn lo que había pasado…Caitlyn enfureció al igual que Vi- _¿Y se dicen llamar hombres fuertes y valientes? ¡¿Es en serio?! Ahora comprendo por qué Vi fue tan dura con Jayce en la fiesta-_ Vi ayudo a Irelia con Riven, volteo a ver a Caitlyn- **Te dije Cupcake, que es mala persona ese estúpido-** Caitlyn suspiro y acomodándose el sombrero contesto- _Ya lo veo-_ …

Caitlyn y Vi acompañaron a Irelia a la habitación de Riven, ya que ella no podía moverse bien aún, solo el sangrado había parado… Llegaron, Vi y Caitlyn se despidieron de ellas y se fueron… Irelia llevo a Riven a la cama, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse a un lado de ella, puso su mano en el cabello de Riven y comenzó a acariciarlo- _Perdón Riven-_ Riven volteo a verla con duda- **¿Por qué me pides perdón?-** Irelia también la volteo a ver pero con tristeza- _No pude protegerte de esos bastardos… porque soy débil-_ Riven se sentó de inmediato frente a ella- **Irelia no eres débil, eres muy fuerte si, además no importa lo que paso, eso ya es pasado, como te dije antes, he sufrido peores…Solo no quería que ellos te tocaran ni molestaran…Vamos dame una sonrisa-** Irelia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, Riven la tomo con una de sus manos de la mejilla y la beso lentamente, después fue aumentando la intensidad y comenzó besarla en el cuello…- _Espera Riven estas herida, si lo hacemos podrías lastimarte…-_ Riven se detuvo un momento, sonrió y le contesto- **No te preocupes Irelia, seguro que con esto me curo más rápido-** Irelia sonrió y dejo que Riven prosiguiera…

 **(Narra Riven)**

Sinceramente no me importaban los moretones que me habían dejado esos idiotas, lo único que pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos es tener a Irelia entre mis brazos, hacerla mía…Es…Es tan bella, tan hermosa…Tan perfecta. Tengo tanta suerte de que se haya fijado en una noxiana como yo…

Espere un momento para que Irelia se pudiera quitar su armadura, yo solo me quite la hombrera y el guante, tampoco es que tenga mucha armadura… Después de unos momentos tenia a Irelia parada frente a mí, solamente con su ropa interior…Recorrí de arriba abajo con mis ojos cada detalle de su cuerpo, tan perfecto como ella…Pude notar como Irelia se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, supongo que esto sería diferente a lo que paso esta mañana, ya que solo nos besamos en el baño, claro las dos estábamos desnudas… La verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas pero creo que improvisar sería la mejor opción…

- _¿Riven?-_ Cuando escuche eso salí rápido de mis pensamientos, me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, se sentó sobre la cama y volví a besarla de la misma manera, primero tiernamente, después aumente un poco la intensidad, podía sentir como Irelia me iba quitando la ropa que traía encima, dejando mi abdomen descubierto…Poco a poco la fui recostando sobre la cama, baje mis besos hasta su cuello, comencé a delinear todo su cuerpo con mis manos, su piel tan suave como siempre, podía escuchar sus respiraciones aceleradas, me estaban volviendo loca… Mis manos llegaron hasta sus pechos, aún estaban cubiertos con su sostenedor, voltee a mirarla a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, ella solo asintió con la cabeza…Estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Lentamente se lo fui quitando, hasta dejarlos al descubierto, no podía soportar las ganas, así que los acaricie lentamente con una de mis manos, los pequeños gemidos que soltaba Irelia eran como música para mis oídos, volví a besarle el cuello, pero poco a poco baje mis besos hasta sus senos, me detuve un momento "¿Le molestara que también la bese ahí?" Bueno me arriesgue, comencé a besar uno, mientras que con mi mano acariciaba el otro, cada vez sentía que perdía un poco de cordura, pero quien no la perdería teniendo tal belleza a su merced… Me atreví a lamerle su pequeño y perfecto pezón, cada vez que lo hacia los gemidos de Irelia aumentaban su tono y eso hacía que perdiera aún más la cordura que me quedaba…

Baje lentamente hasta la última prenda que le quedaba, mire de nuevo a su rostro, tenía la boca topada con sus manos y estaba más sonrojada que antes, simplemente pudo asentir con la cabeza… Así que con el permiso de ella, le retire lo último que la tenía cubierta, por mi cabeza solo pasaba la idea de besar ese hermoso pero prohibido paraíso, pero hace rato que ya había perdido mi autocontrol, así que comencé a lamer y besar cada parte de su intimidad, Irelia acelero más su respiración y en uno de sus gemidos soltó mi nombre…"Dios eso sonó tan hermoso, tengo que escucharla decirlo de nuevo"…

- _A-ah ¡R-riven!-_ Tan satisfactorio es para mí escuchar a Irelia decir mi nombre de esa manera… Volví a su rostro para besarla en los labios, pareciera que nos quisiéramos comer la una a la otra, sentí como Irelia me quitaba las vendas que cubrían mis pechos, sentía como me los tocaba con suma delicadeza, un deleite para mí…

Fui bajando lentamente una de mis manos hasta su intimidad, comencé a frotarla lentamente con dos de mis dedos, Irelia se aferró con sus manos a mis hombros fuertemente… Yo quería hacerla gemir más, mucho más, me encanta como suena su voz y mucho más de esa manera, así que introduje dos dedos dentro de su intimidad…Sentí como sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel por la fuerza en la que se aferró a mí, pero no me importaba en ese momento, solo quería seguir satisfaciéndola….

Sacaba y metía mis dedos repetidamente, el sudor caía de mi rostro y los fuertes gemidos de Irelia me hacían perder la razón… Poco rato después Irelia llego a su límite y soltó mi nombre en un gran gemido…Eso nunca saldrá de mi mente.

Yo también estaba acabada, moría de cansancio pero estaba satisfecha con lo que logre. Me recosté a un lado de Irelia, pude notar que aun su respiración no se controlaba, volteo a verme y con dificultad me dijo- _V-vaya Riven para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste m-muy bien-_ Yo solo me limite a sonreír, la verdad es que me dolían un poco los hombros y el brazo, pero por tenerla así de esa manera solo para mi valía demasiado la pena soportar el dolor…

- _Riven…Te amo-_ Me acerque para darle un beso en la frente…- **Yo también Te amo Irelia…-.**

 **Vaya, vaya como me costó escribir este capítulo, soy una pasiva a la que le da pena escribir lemon :'v XD ok no, soy macha peluda, pero el punto es que como Riven es inexperta en esas cosas pues le ponemos lo básico ewe, no le iba a poner un pinshi tijereteo extremo así bien hardcore XDD eso no cuadraría… Bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado lel ¡Aguante el Hard vieja no me importa nada!**

 **Pd: Siento pena por Pantheon y eso que es mi Fanfic :'c…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disculpen la tardanza con este cap, acabo de entrar al colegio y me llenaron de tarea, pero bueno aquí se los tengo.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capitulo13**

 **(Narración en tercera persona)**

Irelia se había quedado completamente dormida en los brazos de Riven, está aún seguía despierta, su estómago la estaba molestando…Había olvidado comer con la pelea que tuvo en el comedor…

Después de pensarlo unos momentos decidió que iría al comedor por algo de comer para ella y para Irelia, ya que no quiso despertarla se levantó con cuidado, se puso su ropa, luego tomo un papelito y le dejo una notita a Irelia en la mesita de madera que estaba al lado derecho de la cama, por si ella despertara supiera donde se encontraba Riven y no saliera a buscarla.

Riven salió de la habitación tratando de hacer mucho ruido, ya que no quería molestar a Irelia.

Se fue caminando lentamente por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor, no quería ir muy a prisa ya que le dolía mucho la espalda por lo de la pelea y aparte por lo acontecido con Irelia unos cuantos minutos atrás- **Supongo que valió la pena-** dijo mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en el cuello con su mano derecha…

Minutos después llego al comedor, había arreglado el lugar donde había ocurrido la pelea, y Jayce ya no estaba desmayado en el piso, solo se encontraban ahí unos cuantos campeones, como Teemo, kennen, Cho'gath acosándolos desde una mesa cercana a ellos y Karma en una mesa separada de ellos.

Riven no les tomo mucha atención y se dirigió a pedir algo de llevar en la barra. Rápidamente un encapuchado le sirvió lo que quería en un envase especial para poder llevárselo.

Por otra parte, Karma llevaba tiempo buscando a Irelia ya que necesitaba decirle algo importante pero no la encontró por ninguna parte y pues fue a parar frustrada en una mesa del comedor. Cuando levanto la mirada logro ver que Riven estaba en la barra pidiendo algo " _Seguramente ella sabrá donde esta Irelia"_ Pensó mientras se paraba de la mesa rápidamente para ir con ella.

Riven ya estaba saliendo del comedor cuando de repente sintió que alguien le tomo el hombro, volteo y se percató de que era Karma- _Riven ¿Has visto a Irelia?-_ Karma y Riven no se llevaban muy bien desde hace tiempo, por eso Riven se sorprendió de que Karma le hablara **"Que karma me hable realmente me sorprende…Pero no puedo decirle que está en mi cuarto…Pensara mal, y pensara más mal si me sigue y la ve desnuda en mi habitación, además Karma aún no sabe que Irelia y yo salimos"** Riven suspiro, Karma cruzo los brazos esperando por la respuesta de ella- **No, no sé dónde se encuentre, disculpa-** Karma soltó un bufido- _Como lo esperaba de una noxiana-_ Eso molesto un poco a Riven, así que mejor se fue de ahí ignorando lo que le había dicho Karma.

…

En el camino de regreso a su habitación Riven se topó con personas que sinceramente no le hubiera gustado encontrarse de nuevo, primero con Katarina, luego Talon, sintió incomodidad pura al pasar a un lado de ellos ya que la miraron con odio.

Cuando por fin llego a su habitación, al abrir la puerta vio a Irelia aun dormida, así que entro lo más silenciosa posible, dejo la comida en una mesita y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama y miro por un momento a Irelia…" _A veces pienso en que fue lo que vio Irelia en mi…Porqué me quiere de esta manera…Yo por mi parte la quiero por ser una persona tan amable conmigo, aun sabiendo que soy una noxiana me acepto…Es una chica muy fuerte…Estoy tan feliz de que ella este a mi lado"_ Riven salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Irelia se estaba despertando.

- _¿Riven? Pensé que también te habías quedado dormida-_ Dijo Irelia, después de un bostezo se levantó y se sentó en la cama tapándose con la manta blanca. – **Bueno es que la verdad me dio hambre y luego recordé que no habíamos comido por la pelea, así que fui al comedor por comida para las dos, te había dejado una nota por si te despertabas, pero cuando llegue seguías dormida-** Riven tomo el plato con la comida y se lo dio a Irelia, esta lo tomo y le contesto con una sonrisa- _Vaya Riven pareciera que me lees la mente-_ Riven le regreso la sonrisa y luego recordó a Karma, tomando una cucharada de su plato Riven le contó a Irelia lo de Karma.

- _Debe ser algo importante si me está buscando-_ Riven suspiro- **No le dije dónde estabas… ya sabes luego te encontraría…-** Riven se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Irelia dejo su plato en la mesa, se levantó de la cama y tomo su ropa- _Iré a buscarla Riven, para saber para que me necesita, nos vemos más tarde ¿sí?-_ Irelia se cambió lo más rápido posible y dándole un beso a Riven, salió rápido de la habitación.

Riven se paró del sillón y se recostó en la cama, ya no soportaba el dolor de la espalda así que pensó que lo mejor sería dormir un poco…

…..

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Leona, Diana aún seguía inconsciente, Leona no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba demasiado preocupada por ella que no paraba de pensar que tal vez Diana tenía algo grave….Pero todo esto se desvaneció de su pensamiento cuando vio que Diana comenzaba a abrir los ojos…- **¡Diana!-** Inmediatamente Leona se abalanzo sobre ella, esta se tocó la cabeza y luego le pregunto a Leona- _¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-_ Leona se separó un poco de ella y soltando un suspiro le conto lo que Pantheon había hecho.

 _-Vaya…Que celos tan enfermizos… Aun me duele la cabeza-_ Diana se volvió a recostar, Leona solo se limitó a verla a los ojos un momento, Diana rompió el silencio diciéndole- _Leona me volví a acostar para que tú te acostaras a lado mío, no para que me te me quedaras viendo-_ Leona le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y recostándose a un lado de Diana la abrazo. – _Leona… Sabes hace unos años nunca pensé que estaría así contigo… Pero me agrada-_ Diana comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Leona, mientras sentía la respiración de ella en su cuello…Leona se aferró más sus manos a la cintura de Diana y entre un suspiro le dijo- **Diana a mí también me agrada estar así contigo…-**

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, este lo deje más corto porque quería hacer suspenso entre lo que le va a decir Karma a Irelia, así que el próximo será mucho más largo, como dije actualizare semanalmente, porque el colegio me consume, también eh escrito un nuevo Fic ShyvanaxQuinn, para compensar el tiempo que tarde, ese también lo actualizare cada semana.**

 **Pd: ¡Aguante el nuevo skin de Riven vieja, no me importa nada! (ni quedarme sin dinero)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, han pasado 84 años :'v desde que actualice la historia, les pido una disculpa, tratare de no tardarme ya más :C**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 14:**

Irelia se encontraba caminando por las grandes pasillos de las habitaciones, se dirigía hacia la cafetería para ver si lograba encontrar a Karma.

Para suerte suya al llegar a la cafetería Karma ya no se encontraba ahí – _Demonios-_ Se dijo a sí misma, miro a una de las mesas, ahí se encontraba Caitlyn sentada con una taza de té en la mano. Rápidamente se acercó a ella- _Hola Caitlyn, de casualidad ¿No habrás visto a Karma?-_ Caitlyn dejo su taza en la mesa y haciendo ademan de recordar, estuvo callada unos segundos y luego contesto- **hace poco estaba aquí, pero se fue en dirección a las salas de entrenamiento, tal vez la encuentres ahí-** Irelia sonrió y dándole las gracias se retiró hacia esa dirección.

….

Caitlyn siguió tomando de su taza de te mientras pensaba "¿ _Por qué tarda tanto Vi?"_ unos minutos después de pensar eso apareció Vi, y con una sonrisa grande se sentó a un lado de Caitlyn.

- _Pensé que solo irías a lavarte las manos Vi, tardaste demasiado-_ dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido. – **En realidad no fui a lavarme las manos Cait, fui por esto al patio-** Le mostro una rosa roja que traía en su mano derecha- **La vi cuando pasaba por ahí, y dije "definitivamente debe ser para Cait". Algo hermoso para alguien hermosa-** Dijo mientras le ofrecía la rosa a Caitlyn, esta se ruborizo al escuchar lo que le dijo la peli rosada.

Caitlyn se quedó sin palabras, tomo la rosa de la mano de Vi y acercándose a ella la beso en los labios suavemente, y separándose un momento le dijo- _Este tipo de cosas hacen que me enamore más de ti-_ Vi volvió a sonreír de manera inocente- **Eres la única persona que provoca que haga estas cosas, no lo haría por nadie más. Tú eres especial. Eres mi Cupcake-** al finalizar eso abrazo a Caitlyn con ternura, Caitlyn se acercó al oído de Vi y le susurro- _Yo también tengo un regalo para ti esta noche…-_

….

Irelia llego por fin a las salas de entrenamiento, eran muchas, pero cada una tenía un vitral por el cual se podía ver quien estaba entrenando dentro de ella, en la primera estaba Shyvana practicando sus movimientos de batalla con unos muñecos de madera, a los cuales los destrozaba con solo dos golpes de sus puños.

En la segunda se encontraba una persona muy especial, al verla, a Irelia le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Era Syndra. Destrozaba los muñecos de entrenamiento con las bolas que levitaban alrededor de ella. Irelia siguió avanzando para evitar que la mirara.

En la tercera sala se encontraba el demaciano Xin, manteniendo el equilibrio con la lanza encima de la cabeza, al menos él no estaba destrozando a los pobres muñecos de entrenamiento pensaba Irelia.

Ya en la cuarta sala logro dar con karma, esta se encontraba meditando pero al sentir la presencia de Irelia dejo de hacerlo, para rápidamente dirigirse a ella – _Irelia, que bueno que viniste, tengo que hablarte sobre algo realmente serio-_ Irelia mostro seriedad en su rostro y con un ademan le pidió a Karma que prosiguiera- _Varios invocadores se han dirigido hacia a mi para avisarme que todos los integrantes de Noxus han pedido regresar, ya que planean atacar Jonia-_ el semblante en el rostro de Irelia cambio a uno de miedo y asombro- **No puede ser…-** dijo Irelia. – _Me he adelantado y he pedido a los invocadores supremos que nos dejasen salir a defender nuestra tierra, estos han accedido, hoy a media noche regresaremos de nuevo a Jonia, no podemos dejar que Noxus atormente de nuevo a nuestro pueblo, algunos invocadores me han hecho el favor de avisar a los demás, pero yo quería hacértelo saber, es por eso que te buscaba-._

Irelia se quedó callada unos minutos, una guerra de nuevo contra Noxus no era fácil de asimilar, además…que diría Riven al escuchar esta noticia…

….

Leona se había quedado dormida abrazada del abdomen de Diana, esta estaba despierta, miraba distraída el techo de la habitación, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Leona " _Estar así con ella, es como regresar en el tiempo, aquellos días en que no nos importaba ni el sol, ni la luna…Solo tenernos una a la otra"._ Un llamado en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Diana- **¿Justo ahora tenían que molestar?-** se dijo a si misma molesta. Movió con cuidado las manos de Leona para no despertarla, y levantándose lentamente se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La persona que se encontraba tras de ella era…Pantheon

- **Pensé que esta era la habitación de Leona-** dijo el guerrero al ver a Diana – _Lo es-_ Respondió Diana fríamente. Pantheon se quedó en silencio unos segundos, estaba realmente molesto, pero Diana alejo el silencio diciendo- _Ella me conto todo lo que paso, y podría decirse que la última persona a la que quiero ver es a ti, pero si quieres decirle algo a Leona…_ **-** Diana puso el semblante más frio del mundo- _Puedes regresar cuando termine de hacer el amor con ella-_ Esas palabras fueron como una declaración de guerra, Diana quería vengarse de alguna manera y esa respuesta fue la venganza. Cerró la puerta en la cara del guerrero, el cual estaba en un estado de shock al escuchar las palabras salidas de la boca de la lunari. Una llama de odio se encendió en él al alejarse de aquella habitación….

Diana al cerrar la puerta volteo para regresar a la cama, se sorprendió al ver a Leona despierta mirándola fijamente – ¿ **Escuchaste todo?-** le pregunto Diana con la voz un poco baja, - _Podría decirse que sí, tengo el sueño ligero pude sentir cuando te levantaste-_ contesto mientras se paraba de la cama. – **¿Estas molesta?-** volvió a preguntar… Leona se acercó a Diana lo suficiente para sentir su respiración- _Diana, me molestare contigo solo si no cumples lo último que dijiste-_ respondió con una sonrisa pícara y tierna a la vez.

…

Irelia salió rápidamente de las salas de entrenamiento para dirigirse a la habitación de Riven, tenía que contarle eso inmediatamente. En el camino comenzó a sentir que el miedo la invadía al recordar la última batalla que tuvieron contra Noxus…El terror le produjo una idea tan horrible…

¿Y si Riven es una espía y pronto la traicionara?...

Irelia se dio una cachetada a sí misma para reaccionar- **¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?! Riven me ama y yo la amo a ella, ella no me haría algo así…-** Respiro profundamente- **Debo ser fuerte… Jonia vencerá en esta lucha, estoy segura…-**

 **Baia baia sepso everywhere :v, sería una lástima que no lo pusiera, pronto nuestras protagonistas regresaran a su hogar asi que, ahora la historia regresara a centrarse solo en ellas, Bai VixCait y bai LeonaxDiana :'v**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alguien pida un deseo por favor :0 esta vez no me tarde tanto en subir capitulo, pero de una cosa estoy segura no dejare este fic lo juro por los hijos que no tengo :v y por mi cuenta de lol :'v**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**

 **Capítulo 15: Con un nudo en la garganta.**

Irelia había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Riven, pero no se atrevía tocarla, que pasara si Riven acepta unirse a la batalla y sale muy mal herida o tal vez hasta muerta, Irelia no aguantaría tanto dolor de soportar la muerte de su amada. El miedo otra vez se estaba comiendo a Irelia viva, de pronto la puerta se abrió, tras ella estaba Riven, esta pudo notar que Irelia no se había percatado de había abierto la puerta, pudo sentir el miedo que tenía - **¿¡Irelia estas bien?!-** le pegunto mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y darle un abrazo pera calmarla.

Riven podía sentir que estaba temblando y una vez más le pregunto- **¿¡Que paso!? ¿Irelia…?-** Irelia comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de Riven - _¡No quiero que te hagan daño Riven! ¡No lo soportaría!-_ Riven quedo completamente confundida- **Nadie me hará daño Irelia, estoy segura aquí en el institut…-** Irelia la volvió a interrumpir entre sollozos- _No lo entiendes Riven…-_ Rivne aun confundida le pregunto- **¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-** Irelia trato dejar de llorar- _Noxus a declarado la Guerra a Jonia, tenemos que volver esta noche…-_

Riven abrazo con más fuerza a Irelia, pegándola completamente a ella- **Irelia…Puede que noxus sea fuerte pero de una cosa estoy segura, no moriré a manos de ningún noxiano, así que no tienes que preocuparte, luchemos juntas ¿Si?-** Riven levanto la cara de Irelia con una de sus manos haciéndola que la mirara a los ojos- **Tú me proteges, yo te protejo-** le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, noto que ya no estaba tan tensa como antes.

- _Está bien Riven, luchemos juntas-_ dijo Irelia después de un largo suspiro…

….

Había llegado la hora en la que Irelia, Riven y todos los campeones jonios tenían que regresar a proteger a su pueblo, Diana, Leona, Caitlyn y Vi estaban esperándolas en lobby para despedirse, Riven e Irelia habían ido a grabar sus clones para que los invocadores pudiesen seguir usándolas sin que ellas estuvieran allí.

- **¿Creen que tarden mucho?-** Pregunto vi un poco desesperada – _Tranquilízate Vi, son nuestras amigas y debemos de apoyarlas en esta situación, por lo menos deseándoles suerte, así que se paciente-_ Vi se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, y echando un suspiro al aire volvió a hablar- **Esta bien Cait, tienes razón de todos modos aún tenemos toda la noche-** Diana y Leona las voltearon a ver con curiosidad, Caitlyn le jalo una oreja a Vi por lo que había dicho, en ese momento llegaron Irelia y Riven con sus armaduras puestas, solo que Riven venía con una diferente a la habitual, era plateado con adornos dorados, tenía una capucha en la cabeza y su guante venia reforzado con un escudo pequeño.

- **Wow Riven ¿De dónde has sacado esa armadura?-** Pregunto Vi al verla…- **bueno uno de los invocadores con los que más entreno me la ha dado, dijo que me serviría más, así que la acepte-** Respondió Riven.

- _Bueno, nos tenemos que ir ya chicas-_ dijo Irelia con un poco de tristeza, Caitlyn y Leona abrazaron a Irelia y le desearon suerte para su batalla, Vi y Diana despidieron a Riven estrechando las manos, y también le desearon suerte. Después de eso Irelia y Riven sacaron dos gemas y las tiraron al suelo, desapareciéndolas entre una extensa capa de humo.

…..

La pareja apareció en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado el día del festival…

Riven tomo la mano de Irelia- **Cuando estemos en batalla, por favor no te separe de mí, puede que no se note mucho, pero también tengo miedo de que te hagan daño-** Irelia tomo con fuerza la mano de su pareja y hecho un suspiro al aire- _Recuerda Riven, tú me proteges, yo te protejo-_ después de eso, las dos se dirigieron hacia el templo Jonio para comenzar a hacer el plan de batalla.

…

En unos árboles cerca de donde habían aparecido Irelia y Riven, estaba escondida espiando una muy conocida noxiana- **Vaya nunca me imaginé que Riven le gustaran las mujeres, ni mucho menos que se conseguiría como pareja a la comandante de Jonia-** se dijo a sí misma la cuchilla siniestra, se dibujó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro – **Con esta información se me ha venido a la cabeza un excelente plan…-** después de eso desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche.

…

La pareja había terminado de hablar con los viejos Jonios, habían ya formulado una formación, así que ya se podían retirar para descansar, ya que mañana seria el día en que los campos pacíficos de Jonia volverían a llenarse de sangre, tanto de noxianos como de jonios….

Riven noto que Irelia estaba muy cansada, lo veía en sus ojos medio cerrados- **Irelia, ven déjame cargarte hasta la casa-** esta se ruborizado al escuchar la propuesta de la peliblanca – _N-no Riven puedo caminar no te preocupes-_ termino su oración con un extenso bostezo. Riven no espero el consentimiento de la comandante y llegándole de sorpresa la cargo con sus dos brazos, tal y cual como una pareja recién casada – **Solo agárrate de mí cuello-** Irelia al ver que no tenía más opciones, se abrazó del cuello de la peliblanca. La espada de la comandante levitaba alrededor de ellas, y cada paso que Riven daba, hacia que Irelia poco a poco se fuera quedando dormida entre sus brazos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de camino, llegaron a su hogar, Riven abrió con dificultad la puerta, pero no quería despertar a Irelia por eso no le pidió ayuda camino por los pasillos de la gran casa hasta llegar a la habitación de la comandante, la recostó en su futón y con silencio salió de la habitación.

Cuando la ex-noxiana se dirigía a su habitación, puedo percibir la presencia de alguien que la seguía desde atrás, rápidamente se giró y dijo en voz alta a la oscuridad- **Sé que estás ahí sal ya-**... lentamente una figura femenina salió de entre la oscuridad siendo poco a poco alumbrada por la luz de la luna que entraba desde una ventana….- _No esperaba menos de ti, Riven-_ Respondió con tono adulador Katarina **-No sabía que te habías vuelto tan cobarde, ¿Ahora atacas a las personas cuando intentan descansar?-** Respondió con arrogancia la peliblanca, Katarina fue acercándose poco a poco a Riven- _No eh venido a atacar a nadie pequeña anormal, ¿Acaso pensaste que venía a matar a tu amorcito? Ja ja ja-_ Riven se molestó bastante al escuchar eso- **¡A qué has venido entonces maldita!-** Katarina soltó unas risillas burlonas, luego puso una mirada penetrante- _Eh venido a avisarte que mañana, en el campo de batalla, cuando menos te lo esperes, le llegare por detrás a tu querida novia, y le desgarrare la garganta sin que tu logres darte cuenta a tiempo para detenerme, agradece de que te estoy ayudando un poco, para que veas que no soy tan cobarde...-_ Katarina desapareció rápidamente entre la oscuridad, dejando a Riven con un nudo en la garganta….

 **Bueno hasta aquí la dejamos papus, Ya casi se acerca el final nenes T-T asi que estén atentos a estos últimos capítulos porque van a estar jarcor. Los hamo :v y gracias a aquellas personas que a pesar de que tardo milenios en subir, aún siguen mi historia T-T, dejen sus comentarios!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Como están papus x3 Ya les traigo otro capítulo de este fic :3, disfrútenlo porque ya casi se acaba.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 16: El sueño de Riven**

Riven se quedó en shock unos minutos después de que Katarina se fuera. Lo que le dijo fue como un disparo en el corazón.

"¡Que voy hacer ahora!" pensó Riven desesperada, se calmó un poco y decidió que por ahora solo lo que podía hacer era descansar, aunque descansar con una noticia así era imposible en estos momentos.

Llego a su cuarto deprimida, se quitó la armadura y la guardo en su closet, simplemente se quedó con una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos grises. Antes de meterse a la cama dio un fuerte suspiro, y se quedó sentada mirando al suelo…

Toc Toc… Unos golpecitos se escucharon en su puerta - _¿Riven?... ¿Estas despierta?-_ Riven se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente disimulo calma y contesto- **Si, pasa-** lentamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y poco a poco una figura femenina de cabellos negro entro.

Irelia ya no traía puesta la armadura, simplemente traía un pijama de dos piezas color blanco.

- _Riven ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Los nervios no me dejan descansar, tu eres la única que me tranquiliza…-_ en el rostro de la peliblanca se formó un pequeño sonrojo y tartamudeando un poco le contesto- **C-Claro que si I-irelia-.**

Riven des-tendió la cama y dejo que Irelia se acomodara primero, luego Riven se acostó también, quedando las dos cara a cara.

- _Riven…abrázame… por favor-_ dijo la pelinegra algo avergonzada. La ex noxiana abrazo a la comandante dejándola acurrucada en su pecho. Las dos pasaron de los nervios, ahora se sentían en total paz, como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo.

- **Irelia… Te amo-** dijo Riven mientras le acariciaba el cabello – _Yo también te amo-_ Riven no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar….- **Irelia, prométeme que si me llega a pasar algo, aunque ya no esté ahí, sigas con tu vida, y encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir la misma felicidad que yo…-** Irelia tampoco pudo aguantar las ganas de sollozar al escuchar lo que Riven estaba diciendo- _no te pasara nada, yo te protegeré, y tú me protegerás ¿Si?-_ Riven sabía que alguna de las dos iba a morir, pero si eso era la realidad preferiría que la que resultara con vida fuese Irelia y no ella. Por qué sabía que si Irelia fuese la que perdiera la vida, seguramente ella también lo haría a propósito.

Ella no podía aguantar un dolor tan fuerte…Pero lo que ella no sabía es que…

Irelia tampoco…

Después de unos minutos Irelia cayó dormida, Riven le abrazo con un poco más de fuerza y unos minutos después ella también cayó en un sueño profundo

*Sueño de Riven* (Contado desde la perspectiva de Riven)

 **Me encontraba en un gigantesco cuarto, estaba demasiado oscuro, no podía ver nada a mí alrededor así que me limite a sentarme para esperar que algo pasara…**

 **Pero pasaron horas y horas, no se tal vez hasta días, eso es lo que sentía al estar ahí sentada mirando a la nada sin ningún motivo…**

" **¡¿Qué haces Riven?!" una voz masculina me preguntaba furiosa…-No lo sé- palabras vacías salían de mi boca…" ¡Ya deja de ser tan cobarde!" Cobarde…esa palabra retumbaba en mis oídos una y otra vez-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Ya déjame en paz…- me siento horrible, no sé porque sigo en esta vida… "En esta vida no hay lugar para los cobardes Riven…si no vas a dejar de huir de tu pasado…No vale la pena que sigas en este mundo"…**

 **Tal vez tenga razón…Soy una cobarde, para mí ya la vida no tiene sentido-¡Mátame entonces!- me deje caer en el piso mirando al techo, podía sentir como mi cuerpo poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, llegando hasta el punto de no poderme mover… "Me das asco Riven"… Lagrimas recorrían constantemente mis mejillas… De pronto una luz casi cegadora fue iluminando aquel cuarto… que en realidad eran los bosques de jonia.**

 **Estaba tirada en el piso, tenía a Yasuo frente a mí con su katana apuntando a mi garganta… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la katana de Yasuo salió volando… "** _ **no permitiré que mates a esa mujer…"**_ **Aquella luz era Irelia… Mi amada.**

 **Nuevamente todo se volvió a oscurecer, pero esta vez Irelia se quedó en la habitación oscura junto a mí. "** _ **Una noxiana…"**_ **Su semblante era frio, podía sentir como congelaba aún más mi cuerpo.**

 **Trataba de articular palabras pero sentía que mis labios habían sido cocidos. Irelia tapo con su dedo índice mis labios "** _ **No hables Riven"**_ **la mirada de Irelia se había aligerado un poco, eso me hacía sentir un poco más tranquila. Pero todo eso se acabó cuando vi como una daga atravesaba su abdomen fácilmente…Los ojos de Irelia rápidamente se pusieron en blanco y tras ella la figura de una mujer se fue formando… ¡Katarina!**

" **Lo lamento Riven se te acabo el tiempo ja ja ja" Seguía sin poder moverme, solo veía como mi amada perdía la vida frente a mi…**

 **-¡NOOOOO!-...**

 ***Fin del sueño***

Riven se levantó alterada, estaba bañada en sudor. Hecho un suspiro al aire y miro a su lado- **Al menos no la desperté-** La peliblanca se quedó mirando unos minutos a Irelia, veía cada detalle de su rostro… Volteo a la ventana y pudo notar que ya era de día…

- **Supongo que dentro de poco tendré que enfrentar mi cobardía-** puso una de sus manos en el cálido rostro de su acompañante y lo acaricio suavemente- **nadie te hará daño Irelia, aunque eso cueste mi vida-.**

Después de eso Riven se levantó con cuidado, cobijo a Irelia y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo de desayunar…

 **Hasta aquí esta capitulo, el próximo será largo a si que prepárense c: y gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fic en serio me anima mucho :^ nos vemos hasta el próximo cap.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola he vuelto! Perdonen si tarde en actualizar, el trabajo me consume. Pero ya el librado unos días. Los tomare para seguir con mis fics. Sin más les dejo la continuación.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 17: Recuerdos de viejas amigas…**

Riven regreso a su cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida. Irelia aún seguía dormida profundamente. – **No debería despertarla… pero es necesario que coma antes de que nos vayamos a los campos de Jonia-** se dijo a si misma con un poco de temor en su tono de voz, se acercó a Irelia y quitándole algunos cabellos del rostro le susurro- **Ya es hora de desperta…-** No pudo terminar su oración cuando sintió los labios de Irelia sobre los suyos. Irelia se separó y con una sonrisa le dijo- _Gracias por preparar la comida mi hermosa cocinera-_ La peliblanca sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amada- **¿Ya estabas despierta?** -La comandante se sentó y mientras se amarraba el cabello con un lazo le contesto- _Si, te mire mientras preparabas la comida, y luego regrese rápido a tu habitación-_ Riven sonrió de nuevo- **Vaya…sí que eres sigilosa** \- La pelinegra se recargo en el hombro de su compañera y soltando una sonrisilla picarona le dijo- _Por cierto…Te ves muy sexy cuando preparas la comida-_ se formó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la peliblanca- **Irelia… no me tientes-**...

…

Todos los campeones jonianos ya se encontraban en los campos donde se libraría el combate, entre ellos estaban ya Irelia y Riven, se tomaron de la mano por un momento…- _Riven, tengo que alistar a los soldados, no tardare ¿Si?-_ Riven soltó un gran suspiro mientras soltaba la mano de su compañera- **Esta bien Irelia, ve con ellos** -. La comandante fue con dirección a los soldados jonianos, Riven se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba…Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la peliblanca- **Tranquila Riven, ella es fuerte…estará bien** \- la mano era del monje ciego, Riven volvió a soltar un suspiro- _Creo que tienes razón…-_ Lee cambio su semblante a uno serio- **Creer es sinónimo de dudar…Tienes que tener confianza contigo misma si es que quieres superarte en la vida, y si es que quieres cuidar de ella** \- Lee sin se alejó de ahí después de decirle eso a Riven.

" **Creer en mi misma** " pensó Riven… " **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hice eso?** "...un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

- _¡¿Están listos para acabar con los noxianos?!-_ grito fuertemente la comandante a todos los reunidos para la batalla.

-¡Estamos listos!- Respondían con fuerza en la respuesta todos los guerreros que se encontraban ahí.

A lo lejos se podía ver como un montón de guerreros vestidos en su mayoría de roja se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos…Hubo un silencio inmenso…

-¡ATAQUEN!- gritó aún más fuerte Irelia, tras de ella un montón de guerreros y campeones Jonianos corrían en dirección a los noxianos, dando algunos gritos de guerra…

Riven desesperada comenzó a buscar a Irelia entre la multitud de guerreros, estaba muchísimo más nerviosa que antes, no podía encontrar a Irelia entre toda esa multitud que luchaba ferozmente, fue entonces cuando se le vino de nuevo a la mente… " **Cuando menos te lo esperes…le desgarrare la garganta…** "

- **¡Joder! ¡Eso no sucederá!** \- Riven corrió entre los guerreros, desgarrando algunos noxianos con su espada, estaba vuelta odio puro… pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Irelia luchando contra Darius, los dos estaban muy parejos…fue entonces cuando la peliblanca logro ver a Katarina acercarse rápidamente hacia la comandante. Riven reacciono, y de inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba la daga siniestra.

Katarina estaba a punto de atacar a Irelia por la espalda, justo como en su sueño…Riven llego y le planto una patada en el rostro alejándola una distancia razonable de su compañera que aún seguía luchando contra Darius.

Riven quedo sobre Katarina- _no has perdido el toque…-_ dijo la pelirroja con tono sarcástico mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca, Riven le planto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a la noxiana- **¡No tienes honor Katarina!** \- Katarina soltó una burla- _Con el honor no se gana…querida amiga…-._

Sin darse cuenta, Riven ya tenía enterrada una daga de Katarina en el hombro izquierdo- **¡Que carajos!** \- Katarina le dio un puñetazo mientras Riven estaba distraída - _¡Eres demasiado lenta, como siempre!-…_

 _*Flash back*(1)_

 _Una pequeña niña pelirroja se encontraba sentada a lado de otra chica de cabello blanco bajo un árbol… -Riven cuando sea grande quiero convertirme en una gran luchadora, justo como tú lo estás haciendo- La niña peliblanca le revolvió el cabello mientras sonreía –_ _ **Seguramente serás muy fuerte Kata**_ _\- La pelirroja se recargo en el hombro de su amiga y cerró los ojos…_

 _*Fin del flash back*_

Riven seguía recibiendo puñetazos de la pelirroja, hasta que se la quitó de encima con una patada- **Estoy harta de ti, luchas sin razón alguna, esta gente nunca les hizo nada** \- Katarina se levantó y limpiándose un poco de sangre que caía de su boca le contesto- _Pero tu si…-_ lanzo una daga rápida que dio en la daga enterrada en el hombro de Riven haciendo que esta se enterrara más, Riven trato de retener el grito de dolor que ocasiono aquello, espero un poco y reunió ki para unir de nuevo su espada…

 _*Flash back* (2)_

 _Una joven pelirroja de 16 años se encontraba lanzando dagas a un punto rojo mal pintado en un árbol…-_ _ **Parece que has mejorado mucho con las dagas**_ _\- dijo una joven peliblanca que estaba sentada en un tronco cortado, Katarina se detuvo un momento y volteo a verla-Pero aun no soy lo bastante rápida- dejo sus dagas por un momento y fue a sentarse a lado de su amiga-_ _ **Si sigues así seguro mejoraras eso, sé que eres muy hábil y lo lograras**_ _\- contesto Riven con una sonrisa en su rostro. Katarina sonrió-Cuando mejore… quiero tener un duelo contigo ¿Te parece?- la peliblanca asintió con una sonrisa…_

 _*Fin del flash back*(2)_

Katarina estaba esquivando con rapidez los ataques de Riven…-¡ **¿Qué te hice yo**?!-la pelirroja enterró mas la daga en el hombro de Riven con un movimiento… la peliblanca cayo un momento arrodilla en el piso, no soportaba el dolor en su hombro, Katarina se acercó caminando lentamente hacia ella y levantándole la cara le dijo- _No lo recuerdas…Me quitaste lo que más quería y luego me abandonaste-…_

 _*Flash back* (3)_

 _Una chica pelirroja más madura, se encontraba sentada bajo la lluvia-Déjame sola…-una peliblanca más mayor se detuvo en seco-_ _ **lo lamento mucho Kata, yo nunca pensé que me darían el puesto a mí, estaba segura de que tu serias la nueva comandante…**_ _\- Katarina seguía sin levantar la mirada…-Solo aléjate… que quiero estar sola…- Riven obedeció y dando la vuelta se fue lentamente…_

 _*Fin del flash back* (3)_

Riven le dio un cabezazo logrando alejarla y dejarla un poco noqueada- **No puedo creer que estés resentida por eso** \- Katarina aún seguía en el piso, la peliblanca se acercó, y clavo lentamente la punta de su espada en el hombro de la pelirroja, haciendo que se retorciera un poco de dolor- **Y no te abandone, solo escape de gente que intento matarme…** \- Riven tenía los ojos llenos de odio, encajo más la espada en el hombro de Katarina- _¡Detente! ¡Me los desprenderás!-_ Riven se detuvo un momento, luego señalo su hombro ensangrentado- **¿Y tú? ¿Qué intentabas hacer con el mío?** \- Del rostro de Katarina comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor… Fue entonces cuando Riven al ver esa escena, se sintió como una noxiana… lo que más odiaba, ella lo estaba haciendo… Y se detuvo- **No seré como tú, ni como ningún noxiano** -Saco la punta de su espada del hombro de la pelirroja, la cual comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco…- **Supongo que el instituto no dejaría morir a nadie** -…

Riven volteo a ver dónde se encontraba Irelia… miro que se dirigía a ella casi cogiendo, así que fue rápido a ayudarla.

Riven llego con Irelia…se miraron a los ojos, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la comandante, tomo a Riven de las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso…

- _Ganamos Riven…-_

 **Bien espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque me esmere, lo iba a hacer más largo, pero preferí dejar un capítulo más para el final, esta vez no tardare, eso espero XD**


End file.
